


Bionic

by daejaeshechka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mechanics
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Бионик - это уже стиль жизни, а не опредение проценту биометалла в теле. Чужие эмоции взамен собственных и поиски человека среди людей.





	1. Rough Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Framing Hanley  
> war zone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wR8yQEGP7Q  
> lollipop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKQo9aYF22E

Как только стемнело, пошел первый в этом году снег. Снег покрыл металл, засыпал стекло, лежал тонким слоем на трубах, змеившихся повсюду. Запертая в глубине колодца четырех высоток спортплощадка тоже была покрыта белым слоем, слишком тонким, чтобы на самом деле прикрыть грязь, но крошечные фигурки лежали на белом, размахивая руками и делая «снежного ангела». Снега было слишком мало, он не закрывал грязь, но родители не поднимали детей за воротники курточек и не запрещали… Оранжевые огни разгоняли темноту, и сказочное ощущение приближающихся праздников наполняло кровь.  
Гладкий металл пальцев соскользнул с пластиковой ручки, когда он закрывал окно. Механика позволяла сгибать и разгибать ладонь, и раздражающее тихое жужжание искусственных суставов было слышно только потому, что снег, казалось, съел все звуки. Возможно, звуков не было только в его голове, она была совсем пуста, как выстерилизованный белым металл змеившихся внизу труб. Внутри были только мысли, такие же посторонние, как подрагивающий под мембранами дорогого старого усилителя трек.  
Глядя на снег, он думал о том, что счастье – это не тогда, когда тебе удается собрать в правильном и уютно выглядящем месте симпатичных людей и почувствовать выверенную расчетом гармонию. Счастье нельзя организовать. Счастье – это упасть на грязное покрытие площадки и делать снежного ангела в предпраздничных оранжевых огнях. Счастье – всего лишь импульс, который надо не пропустить.  
Жаль, что, даже понимая это, он не может сказать, что чувствовал себя счастливым хотя бы раз за последние полгода. Для него слово счастье всегда имеет неизбежное определение перед - «чужое».  
Гладкие искусственные пальцы легко заскальзывают внутрь пустой оболочки перчаток, и он поднимает воротник пальто, чтобы его лицо не так бросалось в глаза. У него высветленные волосы и линзы на глазах, придающие радужке нежный золотистый, ореховый оттенок. Вместе с азиатскими чертами лица искусственные волосы и глаза, по его расчету, должны предупреждать случайный встречных, с которыми он не хочет встречи, крича о том, что он весь ненатуральный – не только металлические пальцы, но и то, что внутри, размышляющее о чужом счастье, пока первый в этом году снег застилает грязь под его ногами. 

**

\- Нет, о боже, ты такой дурак!  
\- Да ладно тебе, так мы еще не пробовали, - язычок парня, на котором была надета только тонкая скользкая рубашка, пробежался по чужому ушку. – Я хочу знать, что ты чувствуешь со мной…  
Парень выглядел глупо, встав с постели, и его счастливое лицо было похоже на мультяшку с детского канала, когда второй дернул скользкую рубашку вниз, прикрывая ягодицы.  
\- «Со мной», - ядовито передразнил второй. – Тебя только это интересует? Хочешь убедиться, что я ни с кем не трахался так круто, как с тобой?  
\- Я знаю, что я лучший, любовь моя, - мультяшка нагнулась, разыскивая за панелями разомкнувшейся стены то, что ему было нужно, и второй не удержался от смеха при виде вновь оголившихся половинок. – Мне просто любопытно, что заставляет тебя царапать мне грудь, когда ты прыгаешь на мне и твое кое-что бьет меня по животу.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, ублюдок, - пробурчал тот, который остался сидеть на кровати.  
\- Я знаю, - вновь сказал первый, - что ты ненавидишь то, что я заставляю тебя показывать, что ты чувствуешь, и эта откровенность так мило смущает тебя… О, нашел!  
Невинное мультяшное личико изогнула довольная ухмылка, когда парень повесил хэдсэт на голову второго, закрепив сниматель на виске. Второй смотрел на него прищуренными лисьими глазами, словно раздумывал, насколько серьезен их разговор. Лу всегда издевается над ним, провоцирует, подталкивает делать такие вещи, вспоминая которые он потом заливается румянцем, но без этой сомнительной специи извращенности вряд ли их отношения продлились бы так долго, заставляя его каждый раз чувствовать, что он сходит с ума, когда бесстыжий парень перед ним засовывает свой дерзкий язычок во все складочки его тела. Возможно, когда-нибудь он должен поблагодарить его за то, что Лу позволяет ему быть самим собой, до скрипа настоящим и человечным.  
Лисьи глаза сужаются до хитрой щелки, и розовые губки затягивают пальчик полуголого мультяшки в рот, мешая ему закрепить свой хэдсэт. Нежные бедра раскрываются, как белый цветок, обнажая драгоценную сердцевину, и пока второй скользит своими пальчиками внутри, первый включает запись, не без ехидства успев подумать, что слепок его собственных эмоций, которые сейчас, прослеживая движения распутных ручек, ласкающих начавшее отвечать тело, взметнулись, как столбик эквалайзера на высоких частотах, забивая фильтры, будет компроматом еще большим, чем запись самого Мина.  
Считыватель на виске мешает целоваться так дико, как они привыкли, и мультяшка укладывает второго с лисьими глазами на спину, голодной ладонью забираясь на трепетный нежный животик, чтобы ласкать шелковую кожу, широко раздвигая цветочные белые бедра для себя одного и игнорируя жалобные поскуливания:  
\- Хватит издеваться, Лу… Не целуй… - пока сердце не начнет стучать прямо в глотке, угрожая задушить. А потом он скажет:  
\- Это все мое, мороженка… - утопая головой между чужих ног, чтобы облизывать свой любимый цветочек от основания до влажной вершинки, тыкаясь в нее, твердую, щекой, пока охрипший Мин не сдастся, выронив:  
\- Твое, - дернув за волосы и заставив взять глубже. 

**

Он никогда не читал те листовки, что всовывали ему в руки на улицах, он всегда просто выбрасывал их на асфальт, к сотням таких же, что ветер трепал, уныло переворачивая глянцем вниз, но грязный мальчишка, который силой втолкнул рекламу в его руки, показался ему интересным, и он только туже затянул пояс кожаного пальто, пробегая строчки рекламы глазами. Рука мальчишки была закрыта вязаной перчаткой, но он мог бы поклясться, что расслышал, как гудит моторчик привода, когда чужие пальцы вдавили бумагу в его собственные. А может быть, это уже его паранойя…  
Яркая листовочка предлагала окунуться в сказочный мир чужих эмоций: «Представляете, каково это – побывать не в своей голове?» - спрашивали озорные буковки, кривясь от восторга. «Всего один инфочип – и вы можете почувствовать себя великим художником, страстным любовником или счастливым ребенком» - уговаривала реклама, и он кривил губы, думая, что алкоголь, трава, кислота – все это все равно лучше модных технологий, которые способны обмануть мозг, нарисовать перед ним иллюзию, за которую даже не придется платить головной болью наутро. Он глубоко презирал весь этот высокотехнологичный опиум для стада, которое кочует по улицам из дома на работу каждый день, бессмысленное в своей усталости и готовое благословлять обман, который делает их еще менее настоящими, чем они уже есть. И он выбросил бы бессмысленную листовку, позволив ей выскользнуть из перчатки на серый асфальт, если бы не последняя фраза, напечатанная лукавым мелким шрифтом: «Может быть, это то, что вы всегда искали и не могли найти?» Он на самом деле ненавидел крикливую рекламу, но эта вкрадчивая фраза была другой, была написана человеком, который похож на него самого, это чувствовалось даже в построении фразы. Эта фраза вспорола его мозг, заставив оглядываться, разыскивая номер дома, указанный на флаере. А может быть, это уже его паранойя…

**

Он только что закрыл дверь за странной парочкой, продавшей ему два инфочипа, и теперь задумчиво держал в руке пистолет с клеем, разглядывая старую вазу, которую пытался починить. Он не знал, представляла ли эта ваза какую-то ценность – скорее всего, она не была настоящим антиквариатом – просто ваза из старого фарфора, раскрошенная практически в черепки, которые он сумел приладить уже почти все, оставалось только самое сложное – узкая тонкая горловина с ажурными прорезями. А кроме этого, он не знал, кто из его соседей завел привычку подкидывать ему под дверь старые сломанные вещи, прознав о его странном хобби восстанавливать все, что хоть как-то поддавалось починке. Его не радовало это на самом деле, и он каждый раз вздыхал, когда находил под дверью сломанные приемники, разбитые детские игрушки и испорченные механические часы, но его одержимость не позволяла ему выбрасывать подкинутое в мусор, и он с тоской волочил эту рухлядь домой, чтобы потом тратить часы и дни, склеивая, сшивая и разыскивая недостающие детали. Он не мог объяснить, откуда взялась эта навязчивая идея – латать то, что испортило время или небрежное отношение, но, очевидно, странное хобби стало привычкой, как-то затирающей тот неприятный факт, что он не в состоянии таким же образом восстанавливать людей – и себя самого в первую очередь.  
Он вытер каплю клея, повисшую на кончике пистолета, и очевидная ассоциация заставила его усмехнуться – те двое, что продали ему чипы, не выглядели так, будто нуждались в деньгах, и все же, судя по их чуть смущенным улыбкам, запись на чипе была сделана во время секса. Обычно такие неприличные записи ему продают бедные студенты, раздобывшие где-то считыватель: они думают, что это забавно – заработать на том, как они развлекаются с подружками. Они уходят раздраженные, потому что он платит мало за такие низкокачественные записи, меньше, чем стоит сам чип – не в его интересах продавать подделки. Ему нужны только самые чистые, отфильтрованные эмоции, на которые достаточно состоятельные бездельники подсаживаются, как на наркотик, возвращаясь в его магазинчик снова и снова за чувствами, которые они не могут или боятся испытывать сами. Перед тем, как отсчитать десяток хрустящих купюр той парочке, он проверил их чипы – они были заполнены под завязку, эмоциональная проекция впечатлила даже его, хотя он видел уже немало подобных снимков. И он с несвойственным ему сожалением вложил деньги в ручку мальчика, который смотрел на него раскосыми лисьими глазами, смущенно пробормотав:  
\- Я думаю, вы знаете, что на нем записано…  
Он понимающе кивнул в ответ, с легкой завистью разглядывая второго, который стряхивал снег с куртки обнимавшего его мальчика и усмехнулся, когда розовый залил щечки под лисьими глазами:  
\- Пойдем, мороженка, не хватало еще, чтобы меня узнали.  
На кончике пистолета снова образовалась капля клея, и он вздохнул, гоня свои неозвученные сожаления – он не параноик и никогда им не будет. Он должен просто починить вазу и всучить ее кому-нибудь, у кого найдется в квартире десяток квадратных сантиметров пустого места.  
Пистолет послушно выжал из себя узкую полоску клея, он взял осколок вазы в руки, собираясь приладить его так, как подсказывала ему интуиция, когда звонок колокольчика на двери испугал его – черепок выскочил из его рук и укатился с прилавка, замерев под ногами вошедшего.  
Парень был действительно высоким, в черном кожаном пальто по колено, со светлыми волосами и, что удивило его больше всего, светлыми теплыми глазами, игравшими золотистым ореховым и делавшими его похожим на манекен. Парень нагнулся, подобрал осколок и небрежно бросил его на стойку, но он все равно расслышал какой-то странный шум, сопровождавший его движения.  
Он кивнул вместо благодарности и спросил, откладывая пистолет, который снова потек:  
\- Чем-нибудь помочь?  
Он не думал, что высокий парень в кожаном пальто, выглядящий так же эффектно и искусственно, как манекен, зашел просто затем, чтобы поглазеть, но ответ удивил его:  
\- Это вы писали? – на стойку упал цветной флаер, один из тех, что он напечатал утром, и он вытянул из лотка принтера еще кипу таких же, еще неразрезанных, бросив перед странным покупателем. Парень усмехнулся, кивая: - Тогда да, мне можно чем-нибудь помочь…  
Незнакомец развернулся, оглядывая маленький магазинчик, с любопытством коснулся считывателя, стоящего на полке, но поспешно отдернул руку – хотя он все равно услышал этот шум, и в этот раз понял, откуда он, с подозрением вглядываясь в фигуру стоящего перед ним человека.  
\- «То, что вы всегда искали и не могли найти», - процитировал парень, и он сморщился от того, насколько высокопарно прозвучала придуманная им самим фраза – все его клиенты мечтали купить в его магазине то, что безуспешно искали в реальности, и только он один знал, что это бессмысленно. Абсолютно все – и сама реальность, и тот обман, который он продает.  
\- Чужие эмоции, которые можно сделать своими собственными, - с наигранным дружелюбием улыбнулся он. – Счастье? Печаль? Любовь? Что вас интересует?  
\- Меня? – переспросил парень. – Меня интересует смысл.  
\- Вы думаете, в счастье есть смысл? – с искренним удивлением он изогнул бровь, снова взяв в руки пистолет – его гость, похоже, был философом, и тратить время на того, кто, очевидно, ничего не собирается покупать, ему было жалко.  
Парень рассмеялся, словно почувствовав, насколько смешон его вопрос, если его перефразировать так, как только что сделал он:  
\- Нет, конечно. Самые замечательные вещи на свете бессмысленны…  
Он поднял глаза от вазы только потому, что в глубине души считал так же.  
\- И самые несчастные на свете те, кто ищет смысл, - добавил парень.  
Он не опустил глаза обратно не только потому, что в глубине души считал так же, но и потому, что парень, похожий на манекен, только что назвал себя несчастным, и он должен был присмотреться к нему повнимательнее, разыскивая в нем то, что должно было быть похоже на него самого, откровенно не осмеливавшегося назвать себя счастливым.  
\- Хотите, я продам вам инфочип ребенка, который в первый раз увидел море?  
\- Квинтэссенция бессмысленного счастья?  
\- Может быть…  
\- Даже страшно подумать, кем вы могли меня посчитать, - усмехнулся парень.  
\- Это не должно вас волновать, - примирительно произнес он. – Все люди одинаковы и хотят одного и того же – быть счастливыми.  
\- Не все, - мягко поправил парень. – Есть печальные исключения, которые даже если хотят того же, то не могут…  
Парень замолчал, не договорив, а он с ухмылкой вернулся к пистолету – прямо в яблочко. Этот человек перед ним на сто процентов вписывался в шаблон тех наркоманов, которые приходили к нему, чтобы потратить последние деньги на покупку чипа с записью чужого дня рождения или бурного оргазма. От них веяло той же безысходностью и желанием обсудить пустоту, сосавшую их изнутри. Он не знал, отчего процент этих людей, утративших способность воспроизводить нормальные эмоции, доставляющие удовольствие, рос с каждым годом, не мог ответить, связано это с экономическим кризисом или политикой правительства, он даже не мог уверенно сказать, что сам не относится к этой же категории отчаявшихся вернуть себе нормальность. Он знал только одно: что, несмотря на то, что он понимает, о чем говорит этот парень, между ними все же есть одно большое различие – он никогда не станет считывать чужие чипы, чтобы заполнить свою пустоту. Он считает – и может этим гордиться – что эмоциональная пустота, похожая на черно-белый негатив, тоже своего рода норма.  
\- Итак, - деловым тоном начал он, вновь намазывая осколок вазы клеем. - Чего вы хотите? Удовольствие или боль? У меня есть все, даже, м-м-м… сексуально-окрашенные записи.  
Он не решился выразиться грубее перед этим парнем, который, если рассуждать справедливо, не походил на извращенца, но его посетитель расслышал смущение в его голосе и нагнулся над стойкой, поставив на нее локти и усмехнувшись:  
\- Вот как…  
Черный кот с белой кисточкой на хвосте, который во время всего разговора терся у его ног, вдруг запрыгнул на стойку, и он недовольно зашипел, когда пушистый хвост махнул по его руке, снова помешав приклеить осколок:  
\- Вот еще, чего пришел…  
Его странный покупатель смотрел на кота широко раскрытыми глазами, изучая протез на передней левой лапе – черный металл сносно выполнял свои функции, позволяя коту свободно двигаться и даже сгибать ногу. Что и говорить, искусственная лапа была просто замечательной, и Тао, усыпляя кота перед операцией, улыбался ему во все тридцать два, приговаривая, что этот безымянное животное будет просто произведением искусства, его маленьким мохнатым шедевром – хотя когда он в первый раз пришел к нему с тушкой умирающего от потери крови кота, обругал его самыми грязными словами и назвал «недоебой». Он не знал, что конкретно Тао имел в виду, употребив этот неологизм, но очень смутился, в самом созвучии гласных почувствовав обидный и по делу упрек – стоило просто усыпить кота, чтобы он не мучился, но его параноидальное стремление залечить все, что в его силах, заставило его только сильнее умолять китайца придумать что-нибудь.  
Кот развернулся и обнюхал рукав пальто посетителя, и парень, с усмешкой стянув перчатку с руки, почесал кота между ушей. Довольное мурчание обласканного кота не заглушило шум привода искусственной руки парня, и он продолжал, закусив губу от удивления, разглядывать темный блестящий металл, из которого были отлиты тонкие длинные пальцы. Вся кисть была сделана из металла, узкое запястье блестело металлическим суставом, и он некрасиво пристальным взглядом рассматривал пальто своего посетителя, пытаясь угадать, где заканчивается протез.  
\- До локтя, - сказал парень с улыбкой, почесывая шею довольного кота. – У тебя же нет проблем с биониками, как я посмотрю.  
Он вздохнул, вспомнив, какие споры разгорелись в последнее время вокруг людей, которых так называли – тех, кто умер бы без искусственных систем, поддерживающих их жизнь, тех, у кого было искусственное тело, приводимое в движение приводами. Тех, кого возвращали к жизни технологии и медицина. Нет, у него не было проблем с полулюдьми, но он, не кривя душой, не мог сказать, что ему приятно разговаривать с роботами, девяносто процентов тела которых составлял биометалл.  
От незнакомца снова не ускользнуло его выражение лица, и он рассмеялся, вытянув веред ладони:  
\- Не бойся, у меня всего десять процентов – только руки.  
Он не думал, что десять процентов – это мало. Он мог восстанавливать разбитые вазы и даже спасать истекающих кровью котов, выслушивая матерный китайский, но с людьми он иметь дело не хотел, он планировал держаться от них так далеко, как мог, но этот парень, со своими ореховыми глазами искусственный больше, чем на десять процентов, как нарочно тянулся к нему, перегнувшись через стойку, разглядывал разбитую вазу:  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Кот спрыгнул с прилавка, неуклюже приземлившись на три ноги, и он совершенно честно ответил:  
\- Не могу смотреть, как разбито то, что можно восстановить, - раздумывая над тем, чем ваза так отличается в его понимании от менее чем на девяносто процентов натурального человека, стоящего перед ним. Рационального ответа не находилось, и он устало выдохнул: - Да, наверно, я с придурью…  
Он взял осколок вазы и попытался приложить его к сколу, но горлышко было слишком узкое, и удобно схватиться, чтобы надавить достаточно сильно, никак не получалось.  
\- Подержи, - попросил он.  
\- М-м-м, - пробормотал парень, - я не думаю…  
\- Просто подержи, - повторил он, не понимая, что так озадачило его собеседника.  
Металлические пальцы обхватили узкое горлышко, и он снова вздохнул, когда блеск отполированной стали на мгновение очаровал его – в этих длинных искусственных фалангах была своя загадочная красота, как в сегодняшнем снеге, за час укрывшем белым корпуса зданий и змеистые трубы на улицах. И когда он только поднял осколок снова, чтобы намазать его клеем, хрупкая склеенная ваза хрустнула в металлических пальцах, осыпаясь осколками сквозь протез.  
На лице парня появилось виноватое выражение, и он пробормотал:  
\- Я же говорил, я не могу чувствовать…  
Он посмотрел на осколки, которые теперь уже совершенно бесполезно было склеивать, и внезапно улыбнулся:  
\- Неважно.  
Некоторые вещи стоило просто выбрасывать, усилия, которые он тратил, восстанавливая их, были несоизмеримы с пользой. Иногда стоило просто забыть об осколках и начать заново. Иногда было бессмысленно прятаться от людей, которые притягивали его своей загадочностью, спрятанной под совершенной формой манекена.  
Он стряхнул осколки в корзину для мусора, надеясь, что завтра не найдет под дверью очередной «сюрприз» от тех, кто считал, что собирать из пыли каждую разломанную вещицу из прошлого века – его нежно любимое хобби, и спросил:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Парень снова усмехнулся, и он подумал, что эта странная полуулыбка даже идет ему:  
\- Айди шесть тысяч…  
\- Нет, я спросил, как тебя зовут, - перебил он, раздражаясь тому, что незнакомец не оценил сделанный им первый шаг, решив поерничать. – Мой айди знает налоговая и страховщик, а друзья называют меня Сухо. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я относился к тебе, как налоговый агент…  
\- Крис, - остановил парень. – И я не хочу, чтобы ты относился ко мне, как к номеру.  
Сухо с пару секунд смотрел на него прямо, в ореховые глаза, и сказал:  
\- Все люди одинаковы и хотят одного и того же, - Крис молча приподнял бровь, и Сухо закончил: - Найти человека, от которого остался не только номер айди.  
\- Да уж, - хмыкнул Крис. – В наше время это модно – искать среди людей человека.  
\- Все только этим и занимаются, - поддержал смешок Сухо, разворачиваясь к стеллажам с чипами. – А я все-таки продам тебе ребенка с морем.  
\- Давай, - согласился Крис, натягивая перчатку обратно на искусственную руку. – Я могу зайти завтра, человек-по-имени-Сухо?  
\- Я всегда здесь, бионик-с-ненастоящим-именем-Крис, - ответил Сухо, бросая прямоугольничек чипа на стойку.  
\- Оно настоящее, - обиделся Крис. – Я бы показал тебе айди, но ты сам отказался.  
\- Ну конечно, - кивнул Сухо, - натуральнее твоего имени только твои глаза. С тебя восемь сотен.  
Крис усмехнулся снова, но спорить не стал, доставая карточку, и Сухо не думал, что ошибся, назвав имя ненастоящим, даже когда пощупал пальцами выгравированную на пластике надпись «Крис Ву» - это просто разожгло в нем маленький огонек любопытства, который он надеялся потушить, когда Крис, и в этом он не сомневался, придет снова. Если Крис и правда такой, каким ему показался, он рано или поздно все равно узнает и его настоящее имя, и то, почему десять процентов его тела составляет биометалл. 

**

Крис снова стоял у открытого окна и смотрел на падающий снег, держа искусственными пальцами дымящуюся сигарету и размышляя о том, что был прав, когда назвал счастье случайностью. Встреча со странным пареньком, окружавшим себя сломанными вещами, которые он фанатично пытался починить, конечно, не дотягивала до «снежного ангела», но его блестящие живые глаза и лицо, по которому можно было читать его мысли, как по книге, никак не выходили из головы, заполнив собой обычную для него пустоту, и он находил это забавным.  
Неужели он и правда нашел что-то, хотя бы отдаленно похожее на то, что искал так долго? Или это все еще паранойя?  
Затушив сигарету, он решил, что это неважно. Инфочип со щелчком замкнулся в кардридере, и Крис, потушив свет и вытянувшись в кресле, включил хэдсет на воспроизведение, стараясь вспомнить, что чувствовал сам, когда впервые вживую увидел сине-зеленые волны моря, разбивающие бетонное ограждение пристани на пенные брызги.


	2. Call me

Если он на мгновение подумал, что этот фанатик сломанных вещей способен решить его проблемы, то в то мгновение он был не прав. Сухо сидел сейчас перед ним, помешивая сахар в чашечке, и смотрел в залитое красным окно. В этом мегаполисе каждое утро небо окрашивается в цвет воды, разбавленной кровью, и эти красные рассветы ему уже порядком надоели – солнца всегда недостаточно, снега всегда мало, холодным воздухом невозможно дышать без того, чтобы запах жратвы из окрестной забегаловки не забивал нос. Но, как и все остальные, он вынужден мириться с ежедневными красными, как будто это утро апокалипсиса, рассветами, потому что бежать просто некуда – оно везде на этой старой планете. Каждый новый день как конец света, и то, что конец все никак не наступает, тоже уже раздражает.   
Сухо глядел красными глазами в красное окно и мешал свой кофе, избегая смотреть ему в лицо, потому что огромная плазма за его спиной показывала хорошенькое личико политика, возглавлявшего набиравшую в последнее время все большую популярность радикальную партию. Насколько он помнил, вся она и состояла из таких вот юнцов, сыновей богатых родителей, от рождения наделенных настоящей властью брать то, что им хочется, позволившей им быть достаточно наглыми, чтобы раздавать опасные обещания и проводить политику, кажущуюся настолько же аморальной, насколько желанной – для многих сотен и сотен, живущих на самом дне, которым эти юные жестокие красавчики кажутся ангелами, способными вернуть им их права и сделать опять людьми, поднять из грязи на поверхность, над кровавыми рассветами.   
Сухо обнимал ладошками свой кофе, изредка поднося кружку к тонким губам, а он все смотрел, как этот на плазме рассказывает, как государству приходится тратить триллионы, чтобы обеспечить биоников гарантированным законом правом на жизнь. Под юным ухоженным личиком крутился баннер с именем Лу Хан, а куколка-ведущая делала вид, что внимательно слушает, разглядывая его бледные губки, которые с готовностью раскрывались, чтобы поведать о новых возмущающих фактах – оказывается, государство не обязано спасать тех, кто умирает от голода на улицах, но если вам не повезет подорваться вместе с очередным смертником в узкой трубе метро, приделать вам искусственные ноги – обязанность системы здравоохранения. Поправляя идеальную укладку, Лу Хан говорил, что на те деньги, которые правительство ежегодно тратит, чтобы обеспечивать биоников, можно целый месяц кормить такой огромный город, как этот. Распахивая свои прекрасные глаза с длинными, как у лосей, ресницами, Лу Хан спрашивал, справедливо ли, что те, кто давно должен был быть мертв, отбирают возможность жить нормальной жизнью у живых, и разумно ли, что на этой и без того перенаселенной планете закон запрещает позволять умирать тем, чье время давно пришло, возвращая их к жизни, чтобы отбирать ресурсы у тех, кому только предстоит родиться.  
Сам он лично считал, что Лу Хан прав, но думал, что задача решать, кому стоит жить, а кому пора умереть, не по зубам даже таким красивым ублюдкам, как этот мальчик – в конце концов, красные рассветы скоро все равно расставят все по местам... И уж точно он ничего личного не имел против самого красавчика Лу Хана, который говорил с такой горячностью, будто сам был готов собрать всех биоников вместе и отправить в газовую камеру, так что его забавляло разглядывать Сухо, нервно ерзающего на стуле и все ниже опускающего голову, словно он чувствовал свою вину за то, что парень на экране бредит.   
\- Если хочешь, давай пойдем отсюда, - предложил Сухо в конце концов, когда слова Лу Хана заставили его нагнуться носом до самой крышки стола. – Тебе, наверно, неприятно…  
\- Да нет, почему, - он пожал плечами, усмехаясь про себя. – Где еще ты найдешь такое теплое кафе в девять утра в понедельник?  
Он сказал это почти с вызовом, втайне надеясь, что параноидальная речь Лу Хана заставит Сухо отреагировать сколько-нибудь ярче, а не просто попыткой спрятаться на дне кофейной чашечки, делая вид, что это его не касается. Он надеялся, что Сухо хоть на минуту выберется из своей скорлпуы…  
Утром, когда он зашел за Сухо, он наткнулся на сломанную музыкальную шкатулку под его дверью. Белая фигурка балерины не вращалась, как положено, а изнутри вырывался жалобный писклявый звук. Сухо забрал игрушку из его рук и сказал, что это нормально, со вздохом рассматривая испорченный механизм. Он знал, что так будет лучше, поэтому отобрал шкатулку обратно, собираясь выбросить ее в ближайший мусорный бак, но белые пальчики Сухо намертво вцепились в облезшую деревяшку, и он спросил только:  
\- Почему? – глядя с высоты своего роста на Сухо, как на провинившегося ребенка.   
Сухо пробормотал:   
\- Пожалуйста, отдай… - но он не торопился отпускать. – Просто это… - сказал Сухо, - успокаивает меня. Понимаешь, я ни к кому не лезу, никому не мешаю, и вот это, - он кивнул на шкатулку, зажатую в своих и его руках, - помогает думать, что это мое место в мире – спасать то, что еще можно.   
И он отпустил, позволяя Сухо пристроить игрушку на полке и еще глубже залезть в свою уютную скорлупку. Сухо был жалким на самом деле, таким же бесполезным, как и он сам, но утешал себя иллюзией того, что у него есть свое «место в мире». Сухо был настолько жалок, что, когда Лу Хан говорил о том, что искусственных полулюдей, как он, нужно уничтожить, смог только спрятаться на дне своей кофейной чашечки – хотя он и чувствовал, что нравится Сухо. В тот момент, когда он подумал, что Сухо – тот, кого он искал, чтобы вылечиться от своей апатии, он был не прав, но Сухо все равно нравился ему так же сильно, как он сам нравился ему – и, говоря это, он ни на секунду не забывал о том, что Сухо маленький эгоистичный трус. Странно видеть в человеке все недостатки и все равно тянуться к нему… Впрочем, об этом легче думать, глядя на красный рассвет очередного дня конца света – и это уже точно похоже на паранойю.  
\- Я просто… не хочу это слушать, - выговорил Сухо, оглядываясь на официанта.  
Он кивнул, не собираясь озвучивать свои мысли – загнанный на дно кофейной чашки, Сухо выглядел несчастным, и ему не хотелось рассеивать его иллюзии.   
Официант положил счет на стол, и он вытащил из бумажника пару хрустящих купюр, наклонив голову и с любопытством глядя на парня – его искусственные пальцы, медленно разжавшиеся над столом, чтобы выпустить деньги, заставили официантика неприязненно передернуть плечами. Парнишке было неприятно, Сухо игнорировал, как мог, а Лу Хан ненавидел – и он чувствовал, что это только начало.   
\- А знаешь, что самое неприятное? – спросил Сухо, выходя из кафе на холодную красную улицу.   
\- Ну?  
\- Этот парень продал мне инфочип, я узнал его.   
Он думал, что Сухо говорит об официанте.   
\- Я покажу тебе его когда-нибудь, - пообещал Сухо. – На записи двадцать минут сумасшедшего секса, и когда он обнимал в моем магазине своего парня, я не мог подумать, что он может быть настолько жестоким.   
Сухо горячился и говорил сбивчиво, и он с усмешкой положил свою руку на его маленькое плечо, думая, что Сухо будет неприятно, когда он, наконец, заметит жужжание привода рядом со своим ухом. 

**

Крис сколько угодно мог прятать свои руки под дорогой тканью и притворяться, что его не задевает эта неприязнь, которая стелется за ним повсюду, как хвост из дыма, но он знал, что это все неправда, что гордость в Крисе из того же металла, что и протезы на руках, и рано или поздно что-нибудь истощит его кажущееся бесконечным терпение, и он сбросит дорогую ткань воспитания не только с кистей, но и с себя самого. В конце концов, единственным человеком, который усмирил гордость, был он сам – и чья бы гордость не умерла, если каждый день колоть ей транквилизаторы из безнадежности и все ниже опускать голову, воровато открывая дверь собственной квартиры, чтобы спрятаться в ней от соседей, системы, которая вдруг осмелилась решить, чья жизнь ценнее, от себя самого, вынужденного терпеть это день за днем.   
Каждый раз, когда Крис заходил за ним, он обещал себе отказаться, запереть дверь и приклеить ее пистолетом к косяку, чтобы гордость не пропустила дневную дозу транквилизатора, но когда ореховые глаза останавливались на нем, и он видел, на самом деле видел, что Крис от него ничего не хочет, кроме компании своей усталости и одиночеству, он сдавался, позволяя вытолкнуть себя за дверь магазинчика наружу, в большой и шумный мир, на улицах которого он научился оставаться незаметным. И это в каком-то смысле даже обижало его – что Крис, защищая его и себя самого, не называл его другом и не предлагал места в своей постели. С другой стороны, он хорошо знал, что они оба просто не пойдут на это – способность чувствовать себя без причины счастливым, вдыхая запах чужих волос по утрам, умерла слишком давно… В конце концов, все, что оставалось – волочиться изо дня в день, меняя красный рассвет на черные, изрезанные огнями борделей, ночи, и ждать скорого конца. И то, что Крис будет рядом, когда он все-таки наступит, помогало дышать ровнее и глубже.   
И теперь, когда Крис смотрел на вывеску самого классного бара в округе, он упрямился до последнего, стоя на улице под снегом, опадающим с грязного неба хлопьями на его шарф, чувствуя, что Крис сам притягивает скорый конец.  
\- Чего ты боишься? – спрашивал Крис, щуря глаза. – В том городе, где я родился, я ходил в такой же и был любимым клиентом, потому что хорошо платил.   
\- Просто… - замялся он, не зная, как объяснить, - нам нечего там делать, внутри. Нам обоим.   
\- Это всего лишь заведение, где продают крепкий алкоголь. Никто не станет рыться у тебя внутри, пока ты платишь и пьешь.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, - снова попытался он. – Все они там другие, не как ты. Они будут искать ошибки в тебе, чтобы высмеять. Это те люди, которых ты не назовешь человеком, помнишь? Ты не сможешь от них защититься. Издеваться над теми, кто не похож на них, доставляет им удовольствие.   
Крис засунул руки в карманы пальто и поднял плечи, пряча усмешку в высоком воротнике:   
\- Я это хорошо знаю. Я просто хочу проверить, изменилось ли что-то и… смогу ли я купить за деньги и прежнее отношение. - Крис толкнул его в спину. – Пойдем… я никому не намерен позволять смеяться.   
Напряжение не отпустило его даже после коктейля, который Крис назвал «Атомной зимой», издеваясь над названием, пока мешал слои рома и водки со льдом тонкой стальной соломинкой. Атомная зима зажглась пожаром в трубке пищевода, и он все смотрел на Криса, который тихонько покачивался на высоком стуле, сложив на стойку руки без перчаток. Крис казался спокойным и не пытался вести себя вызывающе, но он знал, что неприятности сами найдут того, кто их ищет, и трусливо ждал, когда неприязненные взгляды, обращенные на них, перерастут во что-то большее, потому что это неизбежно – клуб был полон теми, в ком с первого взгляда не сложно разглядеть богачей. Все эти ухоженные молодые личики, ходячие рекламы своих косметологов, большие глаза, ставшие такими под ножами хирургов, подтянутые упругие тела, скатывающиеся одно по другому в бессмысленной попытке назвать откровенно бликующее потом в вырезах рубашек желание танцем. Он не знал, насколько они испорченны на самом деле, но опыт предупреждал его, что таким достаточно пожелать увидеть тебя в грязи, и ты окажешься на самом дне. Он никогда не понимал, что делает людей такими самоуверенными, такими жестокими, что заставляет их считать себя лучше остальных – неужели исправленный хирургом разрез глаз? Их высокомерие поражало его, и он не понимал этого желания Криса подставить себя под удар, чтобы выяснить, кто сильнее. Для него это было очевидно – Крис был достаточно крепким, чтобы выдержать один удар, но он не выиграет никогда, потому что Крис нормальный, адекватный, его самомнение нельзя разглядеть из космоса, а эти люди… Это ублюдки, которые с детства привыкли считать, что весь мир для них, и брать то, что хочется, пока ему самому приходилось всегда ограничивать свои желания и медленно отучиваться хотеть чего бы то ни было. Если говорить честно, то он не видел смысла бороться с этим – по улицам этого умирающего города бродит стадо, которое уже счастливо, и он был не прав тогда, когда говорил, что все люди хотят только одного. Это стадо счастливо любовью к самим себе, они думают, что кто-то будет хотеть и любить их, потому что они хороши в своих улучшенных телах, потому что они – само совершенство… пока он сам, как бы смешно это ни звучало, не знает, как можно любить, когда все вокруг умирает, когда сотни дохнут от голода, как крысы, когда все сломано и нет никакой надежды. Он просто не понимает этого. Он не параноик, но эта Атомная зима слишком хороша, чтобы запретить себе думать любимые мысли.   
Прикосновение холодных пальцев, к которым он так и не смог привыкнуть, вернуло его в реальность, и он с удивлением разглядел на лице Криса теплую улыбку, к которой привыкнуть было так же сложно, как к его металлическим пальцам.   
\- У тебя было такое странное лицо, - объяснил Крис. – Ты смотрел в одну точку, и твои глаза стали совсем темными.   
\- Наверно, я просто пьян, - кивнул он, заставив себя оторвать взгляд от нежных ореховых глаз. – Это слишком крепко для меня. Эта твоя ядерная зима…  
\- Атомная, - поправил Крис, нагибаясь к нему, чтобы положить руку на плечо.   
\- Какая разница, - всхлипнул он, прижимаясь к теплому Крису с холодными металлическими руками. – Все равно это зима.  
Наверно, он совсем не умеет пить, потому что его мысли от нежности Криса – а по-другому он никак не может это назвать – стали еще холоднее и острее, вымораживая уставшее сознание: даже убегая, всегда уступая дорогу тем, кто считает себя лучше его, зарывшись в пыль изломанных ненужных вещей и потеряв способность радоваться, он не дождется абсолютно ничего – золотистая ореховая нежность так же нереальна, как этот клуб, так же не принадлежит ему… и Крис такой же, как он сам. Бесчувственный. Возможно, в этом мире из ожившей стали на чужих пальцах все до единого растеряли способность растворяться в другом человеке и чувствовать бессмысленное счастье от чужих прикосновений. Даже такие, как Лу Хан, кроме сумасшедшей любви, от которой сводит пальцы на ногах, хранят в себе отвратительную ненависть и безжалостность, и его тошнит от этого.   
Пожалуй, тошнит даже слишком сильно, и ему приходится сползти со стула, держась за Криса, чтобы дойти до туалета.   
\- Прости, - шепчет Крис, в диком шуме наклонившись к его лицу так, что мелированные волосы щекочут щеку, - что напоил тебя. Пойдем, умоешься, тебе станет лучше…  
Пока они протискиваются через тела, которые больно ударяют его локтями прямо в живот, будто нарочно, он хочет только одного – не расплакаться перед Крисом, как ребенок, не сломать его представление о нем, как о бесчувственном и безразличном фрике, но чей-то слишком острый локоть ударяет его слишком сильно, и слезы обиды наворачиваются на глаза. Он не может объяснить, почему ему внезапно стало так плохо, хотя весь день он чувствовал себя как всегда – куском железа, и беспомощные слова отказываются связываться в фразу, чтобы доказать, что с ним все нормально, когда Крис видит капающие слезы, и ореховые глаза сужаются от злости. Крис переводит взгляд на того, кто толкнул его, и раздраженно бросает:  
\- Осторожнее быть не пробовал? Такой неуклюжий?  
Парень, ударивший его, смотрит в ответ так же тяжело, как и сам Крис, и он понимает, что неприятности, наконец, нашли их – у этого человека слишком злые глаза и тонкие губы, чтобы он мог просто извиниться и закончить этот эпизод.  
\- Я не виноват, что твой приятель настолько пьян, что не видит, куда идет, - отчетливо проговаривая каждое слово, произнес парень.   
Презрительная улыбка сделала его лицо еще жестче и омерзительнее, и он потянул Криса за руку, но тот напрягся только сильнее:   
\- На твоем месте, я бы извинился, - предупредил Крис. – Тебя не учили, что когда ты не прав, принято извиняться?  
Он не сразу сообразил, почему презрительная улыбка вдруг поползла, превращаясь в отвратительную насмешку – парень холодными глазами изучал руку Криса, за которую он держался, и он мог чувствовать, как чужой взгляд ползет по металлу, окатывая их обоих презрением.   
\- Не думаю, что мне интересны советы недочеловека, - хмыкнул он.  
\- Извинись, - прошипел Крис.   
\- Может быть, мне извиниться еще и перед мебелью, о которую я запнулся? – спросил парень.   
\- Ты считаешь, что я – то же самое, что и мебель? – тихо, с угрозой в голосе произнес Крис.   
\- Я думаю, таким, как ты, самое место в мусорном баке, - он подумал, что парень пытается привлечь внимание, говоря громче. Конечно, как он мог не догадаться, что этот человек, один из тех, кого он ненавидел, упустит шанс устроить показательную казнь и расправиться с ними обоими – на них уже начали обращать внимание, и он кожей чувствовал любопытные до унизительных сцен взгляды, шарящие по его одежде. Он снова потянул Криса за руку, хотя даже не надеялся быть услышанным, когда парень продолжил: - Или куда там выбрасывают испорченные кухонные комбайны?  
\- Бекхен, перестань, - парнишка, который все это время висел на шее Бекхена, потянул его назад, но его грубо толкнули, бросив злое:   
\- Не лезь не в свое дело.  
\- А кто, скажи мне, - он вздрогнул, когда Крис вдруг заговорил, опустив свои золотистые глаза в пол, - кто дал тебе право решать, где и чье место?   
Он не успел его остановить, и Крис сделал шаг вперед, сжимая в кулаке рубашку Бекхена.   
\- Просто скажи мне, кто дал тебе это право?   
Он подумал, что на месте Бекхена начал бы бояться очень сильно – когда мерцающие от ярости ореховые глаза приблизились к его лицу, а подошвы ботинок оторвались от пола. Крис был одним из тех, кого можно долго выбешивать, но однажды его терпение не выдерживало, и злость жгла без жалости и разбора.   
\- Мое тело? – фыркнул Бекхен, все еще не сдаваясь, но он почувствовал, как тон его голоса поменялся от испуга.   
\- Хороший ответ, - кивнул Крис. – А если я сейчас сделаю так, что твое тело станет таким же, как мое? Думаешь, придется сильно постараться, чтобы переломать тебе руки?   
\- Отпусти, - крикнул Бекхен, отчаянно ударяя Криса по искусственной руке и оглядываясь в поисках того, кто мог бы ему помочь. Но весь клуб, казалось, притих, когда ярость высокого крашеного парня заполнила воздух, а металлические пальцы начали разрывать тонкий материал рубашки Бекхена. Он вместе со всеми смотрел, как сеткой расходилась ткань, слушал омерзительных хруст ниток и наслаждался им и ужасом в глазах Бекхена, приподнятого над полом и висящего на воротнике порванной рубашки. А потом он очнулся.  
\- Крис, не надо! Не надо! Не надо! – он изо всех сил тянул вниз металлическое запястье, прыгая перед словно ослепшим от ярости Крисом, как игрушка. – Отпусти его, он тебя не стоит. Слышишь?   
Ему казалось, что ореховые глаза горят изнутри, и Крис просто не видит его.   
\- Крис, Крис, Крис, - он и правда не знал, что делать, и от отчаяния просто раз за разом стукался лбом о плечо Криса, делая ему и себе больно. Возможно, именно это отрезвило Криса, и он разжал пальцы, позволив Бекхену упасть на пол.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Крис, толкая его к выходу. – Быстрее.   
И он послушно проталкивался через чужие тела, не решаясь сказать, что рука, сжимающая его плечо, делает ему больно.   
И только на улице, когда Крис, закрыв глаза, вдохнул холодный воздух, он пробормотал:   
\- Отпусти меня… больно.   
Крис встряхнул рукой, посмотрел на нее с ненавистью и спрятал в карман, не извиняясь – он видел, что его все еще трясет. Он, пожалуй, даже понимал его и сочувствовал – вряд ли Крис ожидал от своего маленького безобидного эксперимента таких недвусмысленных результатов.   
\- Пошли ко мне, - сказал он. – Не хочу, чтобы ты оставался один.   
Снег стелился им вслед, оседая на грязную улицу, и только перед его домом Крис выжал из себя три слова:   
\- Спасибо, что остановил. 

**

Он не знал, зачем Сухо приволок его к себе домой и поил дешевым несладким чаем, от которого сводило зубы и на эмали оставался темный налет, но и за этот тяжелый горький вкус, и за налет он был благодарен – если бы Сухо позволил ему просто уйти, он вряд ли остановился бы на кофе, а пить, когда кровь пенится от обиды, было страшно. Вот только полные сочувствия глаза Сухо, мерцающие перед ним в темноте сладким и влажным, его раздражали, и он думал, что сорвет свою злость на этом беззащитном парне, если у него не хватит ума промолчать о том, как он был неправ час назад, уговаривая Сухо зайти внутрь чертова клуба, из которого им пришлось уйти с таким позором. Но Сухо молчал, отскребал ногтем наклейку с кружки, и он в конце концов сдался, откинув голову на стену позади себя и закрыв глаза… Наверно, стоило уже просто признать, что все изменилось, и ему нет места нигде там, снаружи. Если он все еще хочет быть там, ему придется всегда прятать свое настоящее под уродливой тканью перчаток. Или в конце концов совсем отказаться от этих бесполезных поисков смысла и желания остаться без компромиссов честным, научиться вилять, как все остальные… Позволить, наконец, красным рассветам проглотить себя, переварить и выплюнуть на улицы этого грязного города. Отказаться от того, что единственное осталось ему дорого – возможности быть самим собой. Его снова душит раздражение, и он хрипло, не открывая глаз, просит:  
\- Можно закурить? – чтобы, получив кивок в ответ, порывисто подняться, и, опустив слайдер панели окна, затянуть в легкие холодный снежный воздух, перемешанный с сигаретным дымом.   
Он чувствал, что Сухо стоит позади него, прислонившись в полумраке виском к косяку, и сверлит взглядом его спину, и ему хотелось, чтобы Сухо спросил, наконец, то, что собирается.   
\- Крис, почему…   
Взгляд Сухо чувствуется прямо на острых лопатках, обтянутых синтетической черной тканью, и он выдыхает густой мутный дым, теребя брелок с идентификационной картой на шее, отвечая:  
\- Ненавижу…   
Его голос дрожит от злости, и холод из окна заставляет тонкие волоски на руках встать дыбом.  
\- Понимаешь, я ничего им не должен. Ничего! Ни этим уродам, которые ненавидят меня, ни государству, ни системе! Операция была сделана на деньги моей семьи еще тогда, когда пришивать к телу имплантанты было в новинку. И с тех пор я никогда и ни в чем не зависел от системы, она не тратила на меня денег налогоплательщиков, и я не отбирал ничью жизнь, чтобы удлинить собственную. Я точно такой же человек, как вы, понимаешь? – он резко развернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Сухо слушает его, но Сухо вдруг оказался прямо перед ним, слишком близко со своими темными блестящими глазами – и ему вдруг стало понятно, что это бесполезно. Он говорил очень простые вещи, которые никто там, снаружи, несмотря на простоту, не хотел понимать, а Сухо понимал и, он хорошо видел по выражению его лица, жалел его. Он не мог требовать от Сухо большего, не мог заставить бросить свою тихую жизнь и начать сопротивляться пытающейся убить его системе вместе с ним. Просто жалости было достаточно – и это надо было запомнить. Он отвернулся, стукая по цилиндру сигареты, чтобы порыв холодного воздуха оторвал от нее пепел и утащил с собой в темноту, как его и его стремление перекроить боязливого уютного Сухо и сделать его своим союзником.   
\- Как это… случилось? – прошептал Сухо, и он почувствовал робкое прикосновение к синтетическому материалу на спине, натянутому между лопаток – чужая ладонь погладила совсем невесомо, так что казалось, что Сухо прикасался все еще не к нему, а к его оболочке, к искусственному черному, в который он затянут от стоп до самой шеи.   
\- Давно… - сказал он. – Когда машины были не настолько безопасны и крэш-тесты проводили не роботы. Мою рано было тестировать, но времени было мало, и все говорили, что она выдержит. Но она сложилась, как картонная коробка… - он выбросил окурок за окно и улыбнулся. – Никаких трагедий, честно. Анестезировали почти мгновенно, а проснулся я уже с этим, - он поднял руки к своему лицу, изучая блеск темного металла в отсветах падающего из окна света. – Иногда мне кажется, что я родился такой, что никогда ничего другого и не было.   
Сухо не спрашивал ничего, просто так и стоял позади него, замерев ладонью между его лопаток, и он говорил, потому что хотел. Впервые за эти годы.   
\- Проблемы начались позже, и почему-то в голове. Мне начало казаться, что я весь искусственный, что во мне нет ничего натурального. Что везде вокруг нет настоящего и нет людей, только номера идентификаторов. Это стало безумием… Моя кожа отбелена, мои волосы выкрашены, линзы изменили цвет глаз. Знал бы ты, как я ненавижу это – мне тогда казалось, что если я уничтожу в себе остатки естественного, то смогу принять этот уродливый мир, стать его частью. Но, как видишь, не помогло, - он усмехнулся, разворачиваясь обратно к Сухо. – Я все еще ненавижу их, все еще ищу тех, кто не притворяется. Наверно, пора уже признать, что я никогда не приму того, что за этими стенами. Наверно, пора признаться себе, что я не такой уж и искусственный, а Сухо?   
Он положил холодные металлические пальцы на подбородок Сухо, подняв голову вверх, и долго смотрел в чужие блестящие глаза. Снег валился за окном, падая из ниоткуда на грязную землю и закрывая змеящиеся повсюду трубы, а он чувствовал себя снежным ангелом. В холодном ночном воздухе, поднимавшем волоски на руках дыбом, в тихом мерцании света из окна, из-за которого внутрь прокрадывалось томительное и радостное ощущение праздника, давно забытое…   
\- Хорошо с тобой, - сказал он, наконец, вглядываясь в удивительную темноту в глазах Сухо. – Как будто я возвращаюсь из прошлого. – Он поднял руку, позволив приводу зашуметь, когда потер веко… но глаза Сухо от этого звука, как обычно, не опустились виновато, и он просто и честно попросил: - Можешь снять их? Я не могу сам, пальцы слишком грубые.   
Он встал на колени, положив руки на пояс Сухо, и тот нагнулся к его лицу, раскрыв глаз и подцепив линзу подушечкой пальца. Тонкая пленка выскользнула, за ней вторая, и Сухо выбросил ненужные силиконовые оболочки за окно, позволив холодному снежному ветру поймать их и утопить в снегу или черноте неба.   
Он смотрел на Сухо, чуть нагнув голову вбок, словно ждал, что Сухо скажет.   
\- Они на самом деле темные и блестящие, как… как ночная вода, - сказал Сухо уверенно. – И твои глаза, и ты сам похожи на ночную воду.   
Он кивнул с удовольствием, будто слова Сухо успокоили его, развеяли его страх, и он прижался лбом к его животу, надеясь лишь на то, что завтра это тревожное и красивое ощущение падающего снега и сброшенной маски не пропадет.   
Сухо провел пальцами по его волосам, а потом тихо сказал:   
\- Пойдем спать, холодно. 

 

Сухо дал ему полотенце и отправил в душ. Теплая вода разливалась по кабинке и согревала, но ему этого не хотелось. Хотелось, пожалуй, только одного – остановить время и дожидаться конца, стоя на коленях перед Сухо и открытым окном, чувствуя его живые теплые пальцы на своей голове и холод, поднимающий волоски на коже дыбом. Способность чувствовать вдруг вернулась в те минуты, всколыхнула все внутри, и он боялся ее потерять, хоть и знал, что она уйдет снова. Все теряют ее, а он особенно уязвим.   
Он задумался настолько глубоко, что не сразу расслышал, что дверь открылась и Сухо что-то спросил у него.   
\- Ничего, если я здесь побуду? – переспросил Сухо, и он посмотрел сквозь стекло, за которым довольно хорошо угадывался чужой силуэт, прежде чем ответить:   
\- Хорошо.   
Он услышал, как побежала вода из еще одного крана и включился моторчик зубной щетки, и не так и не смог задвинуть эти звуки на границу сознания, чтобы они не тревожили его. Ему самому хотелось бы остаться с Сухо в выстуженной комнате, в которую заметало снег, но чего мог хотеть сам Сухо, он не знал. Тем более – чего мог хотеть Сухо от него самого. Но он чувствовал чужой взгляд сквозь стекло, даже когда вода выключилась – Сухо почему-то не ушел, присев рядом с раковиной. Сухо разглядывал его тело сквозь стекло, на котором струи воды очищали совсем прозрачные дорожки, через которые кожа не казалось серой, а была нормальной, золотистой, и он не думал, что Сухо перестали напрягать его имплантанты, как не думал и того, что Сухо нужно от него именно это. Глядя на Сухо, он вообще сомневался, что у него богатый опыт – Сухо просто всегда прятался, моргая длинными ресницами, и делал вид, что ему безразлично. Даже он сам поверил в то, что Сухо асексуален, но было ли так на самом деле?   
Он выключил воду, обмотал полотенце вокруг пояса и вышел из кабинки, чтобы найти Сухо сидящим на унитазе. Но Сухо, похоже, и не собирался прятаться, разглядывая его – прослеживая взглядом одни капельки воды, стекающие по животу и впитывающиеся в материал полотенца, и другие, сползающие по темному металлу, начинавшемуся от локтя, чтобы повиснуть на кончиках искусственных пальцев. На капельки на животе Сухо смотрел со смущением, на руках – с любопытством, и он хмыкнул:   
\- Пугает? – положив руку на чужое плечо.   
Сухо молча кивнул.   
Он притянул Сухо к себе, прижав к мокрому телу, погладил по спине, наполнив тесную ванную жужжанием привода, но Сухо так и не прикоснулся к нему, не поднял ни рук, ни головы. Он подумал, что Сухо хорошо понял молчаливый вопрос – и отказал. И, наверно, он был за это даже благодарен, хотя ему и хотелось поднять Сухо на руки и отнести на кровать.   
Вместо этого Сухо сам потянул его за руку и отвел в спальню, бросив ему чистую футболку и пижамные штаны:  
\- Они мне велики. Надеюсь, тебе будут как раз.   
\- Надеюсь, - повторил он. – Мне идти на диван?  
\- У меня нет второго одеяла, - сказал Сухо. – А по ночам холодно.   
Ему надоело думать о том, правда ли это и чего хочет Сухо, отказавшись от секса и предложив ему спать рядом. В конце концов, ему самому тоже нужно было совсем не это, и, когда Сухо выключил свет, он только осторожно обнял его, притянув спиной к своей груди, и замер, чтобы Сухо не слышал гудения в искусственной руке, надеясь продлить хоть ненадолго то чувство, что забралось внутрь, когда они стояли у окна, и сохранить, сохранить его в себе покрепче. 

**

\- Зачем ты делаешь это? – спросил Мин, ковыряя салат в тарелке. – Неужели тебе не жаль этих людей, они же не виноваты в том, что вместо рук и ног у них протезы.   
\- Это политика, Мин. Тебе лучше не вмешиваться в мои дела, - ответил Лухан.   
Но Мину это не давало покоя, и он отложил вилку.   
\- Я не могу, - сказал он. – Объясни, почему вы хотите, чтобы их не было?  
Лухан вздохнул, но тоже перестал есть.   
\- Понимаешь, об этом не говорят по телевизору, но проблема реальна, она угрожает всем. Планета перенаселена, этот город трещит по швам, денег не хватает.   
Мин поднял на него непонимающие глаза – Лухан не сказал ничего нового. Всегда было так.   
\- Ты не понял, - кивнул Лухан. – Но сейчас это не просто слова, как было раньше. С таким дефицитом бюджета мы протянем едва ли год, а дальше начнется голод. Ты знаешь, что будет, когда ты больше не сможешь пройти по улицам без охраны, потому что они будут показывать на тебя пальцем и требовать, чтобы тебя убили, а на твои деньги накормили их голодных детей? Ты не понимаешь, что это начинает угрожать нам, тебе и мне, и этот чертов закон, который запрещает прекращать жизни тех, кто не приносит пользы, по-другому не обойти?   
\- «Прекращать жизни», - пробормотал Мин. – Ты даже говорить научился так, что от твоих слов тошнит.   
Лухан разозлился.   
\- Я защищаю тебя, а ты не понимаешь.   
\- Я действительно не понимаю, - согласился Мин. – Если завтра я попаду в аварию, ты откажешься делать операцию? Я должен буду умереть?  
Слова Мина заставили Лухана подавиться. У него начинала кружиться голова, когда он только задумывался об этом – что он может остаться один, без Мина. Он поднялся со стула и опустился перед Мином на колени, взяв его руки в свои.   
\- Нет, - твердо сказал он. – Я найду лучших медиков, и они вернут мне тебя, чего бы это не стоило.   
Мин видел, с какой горячностью говорил Лухан, и не понимал тем более.   
\- Но… это же нечестно. Ты не можешь говорить одно, а делать другое…  
Лухан снова вздохнул, прижимаясь лбом к чужим ладоням – Мин не понимал ничего, но о боже, как он любил его именно за это.   
\- Последнего честного человека, - сказал Лухан, - ты видел утром в зеркале.   
Лухан развернул кисти Мина, поцеловал оба запястья, а потом спросил:  
\- Ты знаешь, на философии нам задавали вопрос… Представь, что ты в метро, на рельсах пять человек, которые не могут уйти, допустим, они привязаны. А перед тобой стоит толстяк, которого ты можешь столкнуть под вагон и спасти тех пятерых. Что бы ты сделал, а, Мин?  
Мин молчал, глядя на него большими темными глазами, и он спросил еще раз:   
\- А что бы ты сделал, если бы был на моем месте?


	3. I swear to god

Гулять с Крисом под снегом вошло в привычку. Им обоим, казалось, нравилось без маршрута и цели слоняться по городу, наблюдая, как незаметно, шаг за шагом, время подходит к концу. Время, очевидно, заканчивалось, когда они видели нищих в рваной одежде, протягивавших к ним дырявые перчатки, чтобы выклянчить на выпивку, когда рядом с ними останавливалась роскошная машина, и водитель в черном помогал выйти богатой леди, когда худой мальчишка с исколотыми руками и мутным взглядом предложил купить спид, а они отказались.   
\- Тогда купите меня? – закричал он им вслед. – Трахнете меня оба, будет весело? Ну почему вы уходите?  
Крис подтолкнул его в спину, обнял за пояс, словно хотел защитить. Крис не знал, что это его не трогает больше – не прикрываясь иллюзиями смотреть, как медленно наступает конец. Когда последний день погребет под обломками всех, и тех, кто прав, и тех, кто виновен, солнце впервые взойдет не в крови, все кредиты будут списаны, а долги прощены. И его единственная цель – когда это начнется, не отпустить Криса, оказаться вместе с ним под острием удара самой первой волны. И, может быть, когда солнце снова будет всходить не в крови, те, которые останутся, вспомнят, что солнце стало нормальным благодаря бесчувственным, брошенным и презираемым, как они. Тем, кто отказался от себя, чтобы мир изменился. Если невидимому богу нужна жертва, чтобы дышать снова стало легко, он готов…  
Воскресное утро почти очистилось от кровавого красного, и даже снег остановился, когда дорогу им перекрыла толпа, собравшаяся вокруг священника, громко говорящего о чем-то прямо на пересечении двух главных улиц. Ему он показался болезненно худым, даже толстая черная сутана не скрадывала того, насколько он был тонок, а карие глаза горели ярко, как в горячке – он подумал, что молодой пастор, очевидно, в самом деле болен чем-то, когда священник закашлялся, прижав тоненькие руки к груди, пытаясь защититься от холодного ветра, насквозь прошивавшего его одежду. Он слушал его через слово, настолько увлеченный тонкой черной фигуркой, кажущейся такой хрупкой на белом снегу, что даже не заметил, как Крис протащил его за собой, останавливаясь в самой гуще толпы.   
\- Бог создал нас по своему образу и подобию, - громко говорил священник, - и завещал любить, а не убивать друг друга. Бог дал нам способность учиться, и то, что технологии достигли того уровня, когда медицина может спасти умирающего и вернуть его к жизни – его воля. Раз бог дал нам это, значит, он хочет, чтобы эти люди, люди с восстановленными телами, которых называют биониками, жили вместе с остальными в любви и согласии…  
Он подумал, что это смешной аргумент – «бог хочет, чтобы люди любили друг друга». Как будто там на углу нет того парня, который хотел продать им свое тело, им обоим… Маленький, худой и наивный священник, который стоял на углу заваленного снегом города, чтобы произносить слова о любви, вызывал жалость и немного уважение. Но жалости было больше – этому беспомощному котенку, закашливающемуся от холода, самому нужна помощь, и если он не остановится, поднимающаяся волна сметет его тоже… Он хотел бы, чтобы бог, если он на самом деле существует, помог своему маленькому храброму слуге, вылечив легкие, который маленький священник скоро выплюнет, если не перестанет кашлять. Он поднял глаза на Криса, молча спрашивая у него, хочет ли он остаться еще и послушать и или они могут идти дальше, но Крис только бросил на него насмешливый взгляд, а потом приложил ладони ко рту, крикнув:   
\- Вы не правы, святой отец!   
Священник замолчал, вглядываясь в лица, а потом спросил:   
\- Кто это сказал?   
Толпа неохотно расступилась, образовывая коридор, так что они с Крисом оказались перед пастором.   
\- Я, святой отец, - так же громко сказал Крис.   
\- Называй меня Чондэ, - священник покачал головой. – У меня еще нет сана… Почему ты сказал, что я не прав?  
\- Потому что дело не в боге, - ответил Крис. – Дело в людях, там, наверху. Эти люди, если хотите впутать сюда бога, забыли о нем. Они говорят о перенаселении и что людей слишком много, они говорят, что это как давление в трубах, и им просто нужна вода, которую нужно выпустить, чтобы его снизить. Им нужна кровь, и бионики – просто самая удобная категория, которой легко пожертвовать.   
Толпа вокруг одобрительно зашумела, и Крис почти прокричал:   
\- Им просто нужна жертва. Если ей не станут бионики, они найдут кого-нибудь другого. Слышите? – Крис оглянулся, обращаясь к толпе. – Когда-нибудь вы проснетесь, и вам скажут, что ради общего блага надо убить людей, например, с четверной группой крови. Или тех, кто с темной кожей. Как вам это понравится?   
Крис развернулся обратно к священнику, стягивая перчатку с руки.   
\- Зачем вы защищаете нас, таких, как я, Чондэ?  
\- Потому что люди должны жить с любовью друг к другу, - твердо ответил пастор.   
Крис усмехнулся:  
\- Я ничего не знаю насчет любви, поэтому оставлю это вам. Я хочу сказать только то, что вы все должны помнить: бионики будут только первой жертвой. Если сейчас вы решитесь отказаться от нас, предать нас ради своего блага, то развяжете им руки и завтра можете сами оказаться в списках неугодных.   
Он смотрел на Криса, возвышавшегося над толпой, говорившего громко и четко, с тихим восхищением – он видел, что Крис способен обратить на себя внимание, он из тех, за кем не страшно пойти, чтобы присоединиться к людям, которые пытаются защитить свои права, справедливость и саму пока еще существующую нормальность. И, если бы в один из самых последних дней Крис решил бороться с теми, кто пытается их убить, прикрываясь вывернутой наизнанку моралью, он поддержал бы его, забыв о том, что планировал прятаться в своей квартире до смерти, подражая загнанному в угол таракану. Он забыл бы даже о том, что права – это великолепное изобретение человеческого разума, которое ничего не стоит, но за которое можно умереть, чтобы другие дышали свободнее, чувствуя, что они у них есть.   
Он вздрогнул, когда кто-то закричал:   
\- Полиция! Бежим!   
И он успел разглядеть только огромные черные очки отрядов штурмовиков, приближающихся по обеим улицам, и их серебрящиеся синими разрядами дубинки электрошокеров перед тем, как все вокруг побежали, и только он, Крис, маленький священник и еще какой-то парень, лицо которого показалось ему знакомым, остались неподвижными в этой взметнувшейся, как метель, панике.   
\- Крис, бежим, - он толкнул своего бионика в бок, когда, наконец, сообразил, что их медлительность до добра не доведет.   
\- Зачем? – спросил Крис. – Что они мне сделают?  
\- Не будь идиотом, - крикнул он. – В тюрьме тебе лучше не будет.   
Рядом крикнули:  
\- Они со всех сторон! – и он загнанно оглянулся, обрадовавшись, когда его глаза наткнулись на вывеску станции метрополитена.   
\- Метро! – прокричал он. – В метро! – и дернул Криса за руку.   
И потом уже Крис тащил его за рукав, заставляя взбивать снег ботинками и не падать, даже когда его толкали в спину – черные стекла защитных очков приближались слишком быстро. Он вовремя вспомнил о турникетах и на бегу хлопал себя по карманам, разыскивая карту. Он провел ей по считывателю, и створки турникета разъехались, пропуская их.   
Он хотел бежать дальше – в вагоне их не найдет уже никто – но Крис вдруг остановился, поймав не успевшую захлопнуться створку турникета, и он понял: вся толпа, что слушала священника и самого Криса на улице, бежала за ними, и он просто не смог оставить их на растерзание системе, которую ненавидел. Крис наморщил лоб от напряжения – и ограждение турникета разомкнулось, пропуская людей внутрь.   
Он видел, как черные фигуры штурмовиков приближаются, спускаясь по ступеням, и разряды электрошокеров разгоняют полумрак станции. Где-то за его спиной объявили о прибытии поезда, и он считал шаги, которые отделяли последних убегающих от турникета. К его удивлению, маленький священник и тот парень, который показался ему знакомым, оказались последними. Чондэ, ослабевший и задохнувшийся от бега, запнулся в метрах от ограждения, и если бы не парнишка, подхвативший его под локоть и волоком по гладкому полу протащивший через металлическое ограждение, оказался бы пойманным штурмовиком, который успел даже положить руку на отпущенную Крисом решетку, удерживая ее, как сам Крис раньше. Он не слышал, что штурмовик сказал Крису, успев разглядеть только электрошокер, опасно приблизившийся к его шее – а потом, к его невероятному изумлению, Крис схватился рукой прямо за разрядник. Он своими глазами видел, как шокер сработал, пустив разряд по руке Криса, но бионик даже не дернулся, хотя должен был уже лежать на полу в судорогах с останавливающимся сердцем. Вместо этого Крис отобрал шокер и быстро и резко ударил основанием в чужую шею, уложив тело солдата на пол, а потом схватил его за руку:  
\- Чего стоишь, бежим!   
Вместе со священником и парнем, все еще державшим его за локоть, они запрыгнули в последний вагон – двери тут же закрылись, и поезд тронулся, скрывая их в безопасности темного тоннеля. Крис прислонился спиной к дверям, за которыми проносилась темнота, и улыбнулся:  
\- Если собираетесь и дальше читать свои проповеди на улицах, Чондэ, надо научиться бегать быстрее.   
Чондэ тяжело дышал, хрипло втягивая воздух больными легкими, а его щеки покрылись неестественным, вызывающим жалость румянцем.   
\- Спасибо тебе, - с трудом выговорил Чондэ, - спасибо за всех этих людей. – Чондэ перевел взгляд на парнишку, помогавшего ему, и медленно, пересиливая себя, добавил, разглядывая его грудь, на которой болтался выбившийся из-под одежды идентификатор: - И тебе… тоже.   
Он вдруг вспомнил, где видел его – в том клубе, где Крис едва не покалечил заносчивого ублюдка по имени Бекхен. Этот парень был тем, кто потянул Бекхена назад, сказав «Не надо».   
\- Меня зовут Чонин, - тепло улыбнулся парнишка. – И мне было приятно помочь тебе. Пойдем сядем, ты едва дышишь…  
Чонин потянул черную сутану, но Чондэ резко остановил его, сбросив чужую руку со своей одежды.   
\- Пожалуйста, оставь меня. Я не хочу принимать помощь от таких, как ты.  
Чондэ развернулся и прошел по вагону, присаживаясь на скамейку в самом начале, а он продолжал смотреть на Чонина, хорошенькое личико которого залилось краской, когда он понял, почему Чондэ отреагировал так – его идентификатор был желтым. Желтые идентификаторы это прогнившее государство выдавало зарегистрированным проституткам, платившим со своего заработка налоги – прогнившее государство не гнушалось любых денег.   
\- Ничего, - пробормотал Чонин, вытирая прокатившуюся по щеке слезу. – Я в порядке.   
Ни он, ни Крис не спрашивали у паренька, как он себя чувствует, и это почему-то резануло особенно сильно. Двери вагона открылись, и он вытолкнул Криса наружу, стремясь побыстрее оказаться подальше от Чондэ с больными легкими и Чонина, который сказал, что он в порядке.   
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, - сказал Крис, проталкиваясь к выходу из метро, - почему я не хочу участвовать в этом. Почему, даже если эта борьба принесет пользу, не хочу доверять никакому лидеру… - Крис остановился, разыскивая в карманах сигареты, зло щелкнул зажигалкой. – Ч-ч-ерт… Он говорил что-то там о любви, а этого парня оттолкнул так, что он заплакал. Ненавижу…   
Крис выдохнул густую, едкую струю дыма, и он молча прикрыл нос рукой.  
\- Все люди с двойным дном, - сказал он вместо ответа, и Крис поднял на него глаза, изогнув бровь.   
\- Надеюсь, в тебе я их все уже нашел, эти лживые донца, - пробормотал он в сторону, - и ты не застанешь меня неподготовленным.   
И он только тихо хмыкнул, вдруг зацепившись взглядом за руку Криса, так и оставшуюся без перчатки.   
\- Я думал, там, в метро, - начал он, ловя его кисть и почти с нежностью проводя по темному холодному металлу, - когда ты схватился за шокер, что тебе конец…  
Крис усмехнулся, но руку не отобрал:  
\- Я же говорил, что операция была сделана до того, как они начали делать полулюдей массово… Мои родители хотели, чтобы у меня не было проблем с имплантантами, чтобы я чувствовал себя нормальным человеком, и нашли самый дорогой и универсальный сплав из существовавших в то время. Он не проводит тепло и электричество, не царапается, не боится кислот и не ковкий…   
Он удивленно посмотрел на Криса, ожидая пояснения, и Крис кивнул:   
\- Да, можешь как-нибудь засунуть мою руку под каток, если тебе интересно…  
Он глупо хихикнул, отпуская искусственную руку:  
\- Ты будешь смеяться, но, наверно, я даже немножко тебе завидую. 

**

Лухан отобрал планшет из рук Мина и, глупо улыбаясь, полез рукой ему прямо между ног, ощупывая нежненький бугорок сквозь ткань домашних штанов. Мин не запрещал, только раздвинул ноги шире, согнув в коленях, и Лухан оборзел до возможного предела, большим и указательным пальцем потирая упругую колбаску, чтобы потом приложить к ней раскрытую ладонь и чувствовать, как член горячеет и приподнимается.   
\- Опять эти твои извращения, - недовольно пробурчал Мин, сгибая пальчики на ногах, чтобы скрыть, как ему приятно.   
\- Они каждый раз разные, - отмахнулся Лухан. А потом нагнулся к аккуратному ушку, чтобы шепнуть: – Я бы вылизал тебя, мороженка, от пяточек до складочки между этих шикарных половинок, - Лухан развернул Мина на бок и потер шов между ягодиц. – Ты весь такой вкусненький, так и хочется тебя искусать, особенно эту штучку.   
Штучкой Лухан называл соблазнительную складочку над подмышкой, украшенную родинкой, и, подтверждая свои слова, прихватил ее, открытую вырезом майки, зубами. Но он укусил слишком сильно, и Мин заехал ему по плечу, поворачиваясь спиной и пряча ладошки под мышками.   
\- С-сука, - прошипел Лухан. – Как же я тебя люблю, маленький засранец. Все твои складочки, все твои ебанутые заморочки… - Лухан прекрасно знал, как Мина заводит, когда он начинает ругаться и говорить грязные вещи, и он снова нагнулся над нежным ушком, шепча в него: - Люблю, как ты потеешь, когда трахаешься, как будто я тебя землю копать заставляю.  
Смущенный Мин закрыл лицо руками, и Лухан продолжил:   
\- Люблю, когда от тебя пахнет потом и спермой, а внутрь входить так легко и приятно, будто твоя дырочка из силикона.   
Мин свернулся клубочком, закрыв и уши, и Лухан готов был поспорить, что из него уже течет. На кончике нежного ухоженного члена появляется смазка, хоть он и стискивает бедра, пытаясь избавиться от возбуждения, а маленькие игрушечные сосочки натягивают майку остриями головок… И Лухан просто зверел, думая об этом – ему до сих пор казалось странным, что он еще ни разу не брал силой, даже когда они ссорились, даже когда он был пьян, он не делал ничего, что было бы неприятно Мину. Вот и сейчас, когда на самом деле ему хочется порвать Мина, связать и трахнуть так жутко грубо, чтобы на маленьком очаровательном теле остались кошмарные синяки, он только разворачивает его, нетерпеливо и невпопад целуя голое плечо:  
\- А еще я люблю, когда мы делаем это несколько раз за ночь и без презерватива. Внутри у тебя остывает моя сперма, а этот бугорок внутри всегда набухший, так что я чувствую его, когда…   
\- Луха-а-а-ан, перестань, - стонет Мин, разыскивая беспомощными ручками его плечи, чтобы вцепиться в них и повиснуть, ожидая, когда Лухан поцелует.   
\- Милый, детка, мороженка, - Лухан прихватывает чужие губы, делясь своим восторгом – он до сих пор не изнасиловал Мина только потому, что тот всегда, то ли из хитрости (в чем Лухан сомневается, потому что хитрости в Мине нет), то ли по наитию (что Лухан рад бы считать правдой, потому что это значило бы, что Мин где-то там по сложному расчету бога создан прямо для него) всегда тормозит его дикое желание, требуя у него нежности, и Лухан не может отказать, покрывая его поцелуями, как статуэтку божества, расплываясь от фантастического, обезумевшего счастья. – Мой маленький, мой нежный, мой любимый…  
Лухан целует горячо, задирая майку Мина, чтобы погладить грудь и спину, пробраться между ног и нырнуть в трусы, раскатывая – как он и думал – уже появившуюся смазку по упругому, аккуратному члену. Этому на самом деле нет иного названия, кроме сумасшествия – он просто помешан на Мине, на его красивом чувственном теле, на его неповторимом, слишком прямолинейном характере. Если бы это не испугало Мина, он бы спал с рукой в его трусах, а по утрам вылизывал бы вместо душа – в тот день, три с лишним года назад, когда он встретил Мина, он попрощался с разумом. И с тех пор ему всегда было мало – хоть они и занимались любовью каждую ночь и, кажется, все выходные напролет, так что Мин без преувеличения мог похвастаться разработанным кое-чем.   
\- Лу-лухан, - пробормотал Мин, - а если бы тем толстяком был я?  
\- Что? – Лухан от неожиданности даже остановился.  
\- Если бы я стоял перед вагоном, меня бы ты тоже столкнул? – спросил Мин. – Сколько людей должно быть привязано к рельсам, чтобы ты решил столкнуть меня?   
Лухан чертыхнулся – эта способность Мина вечно продолжать их разговоры в своей голове, черт бы его побрал, даже когда они занимаются сексом, тоже сводила его с ума. Но совсем не в хорошем смысле – хотя он и старался всегда отвечать честно.   
\- Даже если бы пришлось убить всех людей на планете до одного, я бы спас тебя, - ответил Лухан, целуя в губы и получая благодарный поцелуй в ответ, полный – он чувствовал – нежности и желания.   
\- Тогда перестань, - снова пробормотал Мин. – Откажись от этих биоников, останься со мной.   
\- Я не могу, Мин, - Лухан, наконец, расстегнул чужие брюки, начав стягивать их с бедер. – Я связан со слишком многими людьми, они не позволят мне уйти. Пожалуйста, не лезь в это…  
\- Лухан, я не могу, - прошептал Мин, приподнимаясь, чтобы помочь раздеть себя, и снова целуя так нежно, что ему самому становилось дурно. – Если ты не уйдешь, то уйду я.   
\- Мин, чего тебе стоит просто держаться подальше от моих дел? – обреченно произнес Лухан, стягивая вслед за брюками и трусы. Несмотря на то, что Мин закрывал глаза, дрожа тенями от ресниц, и тяжело дышал от возбуждения, Лухан не строил иллюзий насчет того, что этот разговор может ничего не значить. Он слишком хорошо знал Мина.   
\- Я не могу, Лухан, - еще раз сказал Мин, ерзая на кровати, чтобы развести бедра пошире. – Я не смогу остаться с тобой, зная про тех, кого ты намерен уничтожить.   
\- Ми-и-ин, - простонал Лухан, медленно входя внутрь чужого, откровенно распахнутого тела. – Я люблю тебя так сильно.   
\- Я люблю… тебя… тоже… - прошептал Мин, разрывая слова паузами в такт толчкам Лухана.


	4. Juicy for you

Когда он ехал на запись, он думал, что это удержит Мина – когда Мин увидит, что он просто озвучивает точку зрения большинства (а уж как получить на голосовании нужные ему цифры, он знал), желающего очистить общество от бесполезного груза биоников. Он думал, что Мин, как и все остальное стадо снаружи, проглотит эту хорошо срежессированную ложь и успокоится, забудет свой фанатизм и снова будет его маленьким преданным зверьком. Утром, едва проснувшись, он залез под одеяло, чтобы понежничать и погладить ладонью изгиб сочной голой ягодицы, прижавшейся к нему во сне – Мин пробурчал что-то вроде:   
\- Дай поспать… - и отвернулся к стене.  
Лухану стоило титанических усилий не заржать, когда Мин стянул с него одеяло, но его задница все равно осталась торчать наружу и очевидно мерзла, покрываясь мурашками. И он по доброте душевной, чмокнув ее, прикрыл снова одеялом, отказавшись от идеи разбудить засоню утренним минетом и позволив ему поспать немного подольше. Лухан просто не мог представить, что однажды проснется и не нащупает под одеялом любимого изгиба – он просто сломается, разорвется на обрывки, с которыми ветер будет играть, как со снегом. Мин значил для него все – и как бы он хотел больше ни от кого не зависеть, чтобы не приходилось обманывать своего любимого мальчика. Потому что мальчик, может быть, и глуп, но ему еще никогда не удавалось его обмануть – в Мина будто вшит удивительный камертон, и даже идеальную ложь, как ни хитри, он просто почувствует, так что теперь Лухан хотел только одного – чтобы Мин перестал копаться в этом, позволив ему приподнести всем такую необходимую почти-правду.   
Одетый в белое координатор согнулся перед ним, крепко прижимая к себе ненужную папку с расписанием, которое он и без того помнил наизусть – в присутствии таких высоких гостей, какие будут сегодня в студии, он не имел права ошибиться, но держать лицо все равно было сложно, особенно когда он увидел, насколько красив молодой политик.  
\- Господин Хан, вас ждут, - пробормотал координатор, склоняясь еще ниже, чтобы скрыть румянец, проступивший на его щеках, когда он разглядел на безымянном пальце левой руки Лу Хана тонкое золотое колечко.   
Лу Хан кивнул гримерше и встал, улыбнувшись координатору – паренек на него очевидно запал. Мальчишка был хорош собой и, провожая его в студию, нервно теребил бейдж на груди с надписью «Yixing», стараясь не задерживать на нем взгляд дольше двух секунд. До того, как он встретил Мина, его постель перевидала немало таких смущенных конфеток, но теперь ему было безразлично – он оттолкнул штору, прикрывавшую выход в студию, и замер на секунду, оглушенный аплодисментами и ослепленный светом прожекторов. Как и маленький хорошенький координатор, ускользнувший куда-то в сторону, он нервничал, но права на ошибку у него тоже не было – его сейчас транслируют все центральные каналы. Он ярко улыбнулся, помахал ладонью камере, а потом с серьезным выражением лица присел в кресло напротив ведущего.   
\- Господин Хан здесь, чтобы рассказать нам о решении, принятом парламентом по поводу вопроса о правах биоников, - старик-ведущий, повидавший в кресле перед собой уже немало продажных политиков и лжецов, наделенных властью, скривив губы в улыбке, сделал приглашающий жест в сторону Лухана, и он снова поклонился.   
\- Я не буду сейчас снова говорить о поводах, ставших причиной обсуждения вопроса о биониках, - начал Лухан, стараясь смотреть в камеру спокойным и открытым взглядом, - скажу лишь, что вопрос требует скорейшего разрешения, и сегодня на срочном заседании парламента было вынесено справедливое, достойное действительно демократического государства, как наше, решение – предоставить гражданам самим определить, кого они хотят видеть рядом с собой на улицах, в больницах и школах.   
\- Иными словами, господин Хан, вы хотите сказать…  
\- Да, именно, - перебил Лухан, чувствуя, как капля пота катится по его виску, смывая грим, - вопрос о лишении биоников гражданских прав будет вынесен на общее голосование. Завтра ровно в восемь утра будет открыт сорок один участок для голосования, и каждый человек, уверенный в своей гражданской позиции, сможет отдать свой голос против или в поддержку законопроекта, лишающего биоников гражданских прав и субсидий государства и запрещающего проведение дальнейших операций по восстановлению людей, биологическая смерть которых наступила или могла бы наступить без оперативного вмешательства…  
Старик-ведущий поерзал перед ним в кресле и задал следующий вопрос, записанный в сценарии:   
\- Как будут учитываться голоса, господин Хан?

**

Мин смотрел на экран плазмы, висевшей над кухонным столом, и не спеша смешивал масло и уксус, чтобы сделать заправку для любимого салата Лухана, любуясь тем, как хорошо на нем сидел светлый костюм – почему-то политики, отдавая дань традициям, на публике всегда одевались в традиционные хлопковые костюмы, хотя это и доставляло определенные неудобства. От внимания Мина, например, не укрылось, что Лухану явно жарко и его макияж местами потек, хотя он и сомневался в том, что в этом виноват один только плотный тяжелый костюм, не позволявший коже дышать.   
Мин вылил соус в зелень салата, не спеша перемешал его и, закрыв контейнер, засунул его в холодильник, поставив на видное место, так, чтобы Лухан точно заметил. Пока Лухан объяснял, как будет проходить голосование, Мин успел вымыть посуду и теперь вытирал полотенцем руки, задумчиво рассматривая тонкое золотое колечко на безымянном, легко прокручивавшееся на пальце, потому что Лухан, выбирая кольца, немного ошибся с размером, а плавить и резать свое кольцо, чтобы подогнать объем, Мин не позволил, глупо объясняя это тем, что, когда Лухан надел его, кольцо связало их энергетические потоки, и теперь обязано оставаться в точности таким, каким было в момент, когда Лухан сказал «Согласен». С тех пор Мин терял его пару раз, но, как ни странно, находил его всегда сам Лухан и долго дразнил и издевался, требуя за возвращение какую-нибудь пошлость, вроде женских шмоток и стриптиза.   
Воспоминания заставили Мина забыться, проворачивая кольцо, так что он спохватился, бросив взгляд на часы. Его мать не одобрила бы его решения, сказав, что в ту секунду, когда он произнес свое «Согласен», он пообещал быть верным Лухану, что бы он ни делал, и Мина это глубоко огорчало, потому что… Он не сомневался в своей любви к Лухану, но, очевидно, его эгоизм или как там еще следовало это назвать, имел над ним большую власть. Мин подумал, что «чистоплюйство» было бы самым подходящим словом, и знать, что это мерзкое словцо значит для него больше, чем преданность Лухану, было неприятно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать – ничья кровь и ничья жизнь не останется на его руках. И он, не кривя душой, мог сказать, что все еще любит Лухана так же сильно, как и в тот день, когда они надели друг другу на руки эти кольца.   
Мин покачал головой и выключил плазму. Уже собранная сумка ждала его у дверей, и он оставил свою карточку-ключ на столике в прихожей, позволив замку закрыться автоматически. 

**

Он нервно ерзал на стуле, сидя на кухне Криса и глядя в огромный экран плазмы за его спиной, вслушиваясь в каждое слово Лу Хана.   
\- Вот видишь, все не так плохо, - улыбнулся он, услышав про объявленное голосование, и его тем более удивила реакция Криса, который не изменился ни в одной черте лица, продолжая лениво курить и засорять свою кофейную чашечку пеплом. – Ты не рад?   
\- Не особенно, - сказал Крис, переложив одну ногу на другую и стряхивая нагоревший столбик с сигареты.   
Он не понимал его – Крис смотрел в окно с таким пофигистичным изяществом, что его хотелось ударить по лицу, которое высокомерие и безучастность сделали, казалось, еще красивее, чем обычно.   
\- Думаешь, адекватных людей недостаточно? – спросил он, не желая расставаться с надеждой, которую, он думал, Крис просто боится принять. – Одних голосов биоников будет достаточно, чтобы остановить этих сумасшедших.   
Крис молчал так долго, что это начало его раздражать – поковырялся в пачке, вытряхнул новую сигарету, зажег, медленно затянулся, а потом лениво выронил:   
\- Ты, кажется, не понял… - металлические пальцы пару раз стукнули по фильтру, прежде чем Крис продолжил: - Бионики не будут иметь права голоса. Информация о твоем здоровье и, естественно, процент «натуральности» твоего тела зашит в идентификаторе, не знал?   
Он действительно не знал. А Крис продолжал курить, мусоря пеплом по матовой поверхности стола:  
\- А ты знаешь, сколько людей официально объявлены пропавшими без вести? Их идентификаторы еще не списаны и считаются действующими…  
С каждым новым словом Криса матовая поверхность столешницы казалась ему чернее, как и страх, поползший по его внутренностям.   
\- И это еще самый чистый способ накрутить голоса, хотя я не сомневаюсь, что они не побрезгуют и чем-нибудь другим, - закончил Крис, растирая окурок в чашке.   
Он опустил голову, когда до него дошел весь смысл слов Криса. Чистое утро за окном перестало казаться ему таким удивительно нежным, будто шторы закрылись, и свет снова перестал проникать внутрь. Жуткое ощущение того, что этот старый мир доживает последние часы, снова вернулось и утопило в себе.   
\- Значит, все бесполезно… - пробормотал он. – Это все фарс.   
Крис пожал плечами, показывая, что он мог бы додуматься до таких простых вещей самостоятельно.   
\- Так просто не может быть, - вздохнул он, опуская голову на сложенные руки. Ему начало казаться, что все это время, что он провел с Крисом, он не понимал по-настоящему, насколько угроза реальна. Не понимал, что он может потерять Криса, что его просто затопчут, когда решение будет официально принято… А завтра, если Крис прав, это самое решение будет вынесено и подтверждено якобы согласием большинства. Мир приближался к концу, и от липкого страха внутри начало подташнивать. Хотелось выбежать на улицу, окунуться в снежный холод и кричать, кричать о том, что все сошли с ума. Он вскочил со стула, нервно схватив пачку с сигаретами, и дрожащими руками вытащил из нее белый цилиндр. Ему казалось, что он в это самое мгновение лишается рассудка – и Криса заодно.   
– Значит, идти туда, чтобы проголосовать, просто бесполезно? – выговорил он, прикуривая и затягиваясь так глубоко, что едкий дым, казалось, прошил голову насквозь, убивая панику.   
Крис сощурил темные теперь глаза и насмешливо посмотрел на его дрожащие пальцы, прежде чем отобрать сигарету – огонек, коснувшись металлической ладони, мгновенно затух.   
\- Почему бесполезно? – спросил Крис. – Завтра ты пойдешь и сделаешь то, чего от тебя хотят – заявишь о своей гражданской позиции, - в голосе Криса зазвучал неприкрытый сарказм.   
Ему показалось, что Крис издевается над ним, не хочет понимать, насколько ему самому стало важно, что будет с биониками, с такими, как Крис, с самим Крисом, и он, сделав голос тверже, спросил:  
\- Даже если я захочу проголосовать против тебя?  
Крис наклонил голову и уставился на него тяжелым взглядом, словно пытался выяснить, что заставило его сказать это.   
\- Это твое решение, - сказал Крис, наконец. – Разве не хочется в последний день сказать все, что думаешь, вслух?  
Крис снова потянулся к пачке, и он подумал, что это глупо – Крис нервничал так же, как и он сам, просто считал недостойным это показывать. Он усмехнулся и, выдернув пачку из металлической руки, с удовольствием вышвырнул ее в прямоугольник открытого окна, улыбаясь удивленному Крису:   
\- Ты думаешь, завтрашний день будет последним?  
Крис спрятал улыбку, оценив его жест по достоинству, и ответил:   
\- Да.   
\- Тогда у нас еще четырнадцать часов до конца света, - сказал он, обходя Криса, чтобы положить руки ему на плечи. – Интересно, на что мы можем их потратить?

 

**

\- Господин Хан, господин Хан, скажите пару слов о голосовании, - назойливые журналисты тыкали ему в лицо микрофонами, и он грубо отталкивал их, оборачиваясь назад и бросая злые взгляды на охранников, которые не справлялись с толпой, собравшейся возле участка.   
\- Все комментарии после окончания голосования, - было единственным, что он произнес, почти крикнул, запахивая свой плащ и проталкиваясь ко входу. Его обязательно накажут за это – сейчас он должен был улыбаться и с готовностью рассказывать о том, как спокойно и чисто проходит голосование на всех, мать их, сорока одном долбаном участке, но его голову занимало совсем не это. Всю ночь его собственная охрана и депутатский спецблок разыскивали Мина, и он готов был рвать и метать – потому что не мог один человек, которого он даже не считал достаточно умным, пропасть так, что лучшие агенты не могли его найти. Мин, которого он не считал достаточно умным, сделал ход даже раньше, чем он на самом деле попытался обмануть его, ускользнув из их квартиры, не оставив ни одного следа, словно растворился – он не пользовался ни кредиткой, ни идентификатором, его телефон был отключен, а у родственников и друзей он не появлялся. Мин, которого он не считал достаточно умным, наказал его так, что ему казалось, что его мозги скоро полезут из ушей, а из глаз закапает кровь.   
Вокруг него суетились, камеры щелкали наперебой, пытаясь заснять, как лидер радикальной партии, выдвинувшей инициативу по лишению биоников их прав, отдает свой голос, но весь шум вокруг превращался в одно белое полотно, которое поплыло сырым перед глазами, когда он зашел в кабинку. Перед ним была панель считывателя идентификатора и две кнопки на плазме с надписями «ЗА» и «ПРОТИВ», перед которыми он замер, совершенно не понимая, что ему делать дальше. Камеры обязательно заснимут его потекший от слез макияж, но это мало его волновало – эти две кнопки перед ним, зеленая и красная, все увеличивались в размерах, как кошмар, и его тошнило от невозможности выбрать. Он уже понял, что Мин будет прятаться до тех пор, пока он не откажется, пока не свернет этот законопроект, но Мин не понимал того, что сам он мало что может теперь сделать – он всего лишь пешка в большой игре, которой не позволят закончить партию по своему усмотрению, а фальшивые голоса под контролем программистов правительства уже вовсю наполняют систему. Лухан вытер слезы и прижался лбом к стене, не стесняясь громко рассмеяться. Он сказал Мину, что позволил бы всей планете умереть ради него, а Мин столкнул его самого под поезд, чтобы защитить планету, которая все равно погибнет. Мин разменял его, убил, ничего от этого не выиграв, только очистив свою совесть, и Лухан понимал, что, как это ни больно, только Мина с его совестью, которая всегда оставалась чистой, он мог полюбить так глубоко и беспомощно.   
Лухан всхлипнул, а потом зло вытер воду, которая бежала из его глаз, не останавливаясь. Хорошо, он понимает, почему Мин сбежал от него, но сам он не имеет права ошибаться и не будет приносить бесполезных жертв. Он должен быть достаточно сильным, чтобы вернуть своего Мина и доказать ему, что очевидные ходы не всегда самые действенные. Он разыщет этого человека, который стал его проклятьем и его спасением, он предаст ради него тех, кто может его уничтожить, но пока ему надо казаться надежным и заслужить безоговорочное доверие, чтобы потом иметь возможность ударить побольнее. Лухан зло вдавил идентификатор в считыватель и нажал на кнопку «ЗА», пробормотав:   
\- Вернись, Мин, вернись…

**

Это казалось забавным, но в последний день он мог уверенно сказать, что он счастлив. Мир сходил с ума, блестел ярким солнцем, бликующем на чистом снегу, и изо рта Криса вырывался пар, когда он смеялся. Мир сходил с ума, словно ему было хорошо известно, что этот день – последний, и улицы были полны улыбающимися, будто в первый день нового года, людьми. Ощущение праздника стелилось за ними по пятам, заполняло отпечатки подошв ботинок на снегу и прокрадывалось под одежду. Счастье ветром размывало ужасно нежные на снегу, розовые воздушные шарики, и поднимало вверх клубы мыльных пузырей из машины, развлекавшей детей на центральной площади. Безумие, казалось, вскрыло вены всем вокруг, и свежая, неиспорченная кровь хлестала по улицам, наполняя все вокруг жизнью и заставляя забыть, что о том, насколько глубоки эти раны, они узнают только после одиннадцати, когда официально объявят результаты голосования.   
Они с Крисом снова спали в одной кровати, и утром он улыбался, когда Крис поставил перед ним чашку с кофе, открыв панель окна, чтобы покурить, казалось, совсем забыв о том, что по утрам положено завтракать, а не курить на пустой желудок. Но он совсем не возражал против того, что в животе урчало, и с насмешливой улыбкой отобрал сигарету из искусственной руки Криса, затягиваясь и выдыхая в окно сладкий сизый дым, успокаивающий голод. Им всем так хотелось праздника, что Крис даже не пытался забрать сигарету обратно. Ему казалось, что, начни он сейчас глотать таблетки спида прямо на глазах Криса, Крис бы не остановил его.   
Они спустились на улицу из квартиры Криса и пешком дошли до самого большого участка для голосования, на котором им хотелось увидеть Лу Хана, чья уважаемая персона должна была посетить его, но никто не знал, когда. Судя по всему, лидер радикальной партии уже побывал здесь к тому времени, когда пришли они, оставив после себя грязный затоптанный снег и ощущение только что покинувшей это место высокопоставленной особы. Перед входом Крис обнял его, опустив гудящие приводами руки на пояс и притянув к себе, зарылся носом в его волосы, и он почувствовал дыхание со вкусом сигарет на своей щеке. Ему хотелось, чтобы Крис поцеловал его, но бионик только усмехнулся ему в волосы:   
\- Давай, иди. Я жду тебя.   
В кабинке он с любопытством пару минут рассматривал панель для голосования и считыватель, еще раз мысленно согласившись с Крисом, что все это – просто красивый ход. Этот город хотел праздника, хотел иллюзию свободы воли – и он их получил. Он приложил брелок айди к считывателю и нажал на кнопку «ПРОТИВ», торопясь обратно к Крису. 

**

Он улыбнулся, поправляя воротник куртки, под которую задувал холодный ветер, выходя из темной станции метро на улицу, блестящую вымороженным снегом. Он выбрал участок в самом центре, зная, что Лухан бросится искать его, как только он приложит идентификатор к считывателю в кабинке голосования, но в сердцевине огромного мегаполиса искать его просто бесполезно.   
Он не считал нужным даже прятаться от камер, когда заходил внутрь, и не торопился, помогая собрать мелочь, которую какой-то священник в толстой, но явно слишком холодной для такой погоды сутане, рассыпал у входа. Священник ужасно закашлялся, благодаря его за помощь, и он, порывшись в карманах, вложил ему в руку пару сотен, смущенно пробормотав:  
\- Вы найдете, на кого их потратить.   
Священник смутился почти так же, как и он сам, и поспешно скрылся в толпе, но ему хотелось думать, что его деньги принесут хоть какую-нибудь пользу. Честно сказать, это были его последние деньги, но ему было наплевать – с тех пор, как дверь их с Луханом квартиры захлопнулась за ним, его не отпускало ощущение, что все заканчивается. Возможно, он даже не увидит Лухана больше – и от этой мысли на его глаза наползали колкие горячие слезы. Он запрещал себе думать о том, что сейчас мог бы сидеть на коленях у Лухана и целовать его, как сумасшедший, как в их первую ночь, которая была такой же холодной и прозрачной от мороза, как этот день. Они тогда не спали до рассвета и, как школьники, целовались на кресле перед огромным окном, которое медленно становилось красным от поднимающегося солнца. Лухан был пьян, но как-то по-хорошему, перестав лезть к нему в трусы, когда он запретил, удовлетворившись тем, что стащил с него рубашку и целовал соски, цепляя головки зубами. Он сам был пьян тоже, и пустая бутылка из-под красного вина валялась где-то под креслом, оставляя кровавые следы капавшей из горлышка жидкости на дорогом белом ковре в гостиной Лухана. Ему тогда казалось невозможным, чтобы такой, как Лухан, наследник богатых родителей и подающий надежды политик, всерьез мог увлечься им, простым юристом, с которым он случайно познакомился на большом приеме. Но в ту ночь он сидел на коленях Лухана, они оба были пьяны, целовались, как школьники, и Лухан шептал, что теперь никогда не отпустит его, оставляя вкус красного вина на его шее и губах. И он, как последний дурак, верил ему, послушно раскрывая опухшие губы. И как последний дурак, он верил Лухану всегда… Он не винит его ни в том, что Лухан позволил сделать себя политическим скальпелем, который должен был вскрыть вены этому городу, чтобы выпустить лишнюю кровь, ни в том, что пытался обмануть его этим фальшивым голосованием, он жалел только о том, что Лухан, на самом деле не бывший ни жестоким, ни испорченным властью, принимал такие решения, которые, он был уверен, в глубине души были противны ему самому. Лухан всегда позволял ему оставаться человеком, который живет и чувствует, и теперь он, пусть таким жестоким способом, отблагодарит его, заставив принимать именно те решения, которые считает правильными он сам, а не те, кто стоит за ним, дергая его за руки, как марионетку. В конце концов, он всегда считал, что Лухан достаточно смел, а когда все кончается, бояться вообще бессмысленно.   
Он мог честно сказать, что не убит горем, просто тоскует по Лухану, по его голосу и извращенным привычкам вроде утренних поцелуев в ягодицу, но слезы все равно капали на снег, горячими каплями выжигая в нем дыры, застилали глаза толстой едва ли прозрачной пленкой, так что он, не успевая вытирать их, врезался в какого-то высокого парня с крашеными волосами, курившего на улице перед участком. Парень не позволил ему упасть, подхватив под локоть, и он улыбнулся ему, рассмотрев металлический имплантант, заменявший ему руки. Парень дернул красивой бровью и улыбнулся в ответ, а он подумал, что вот оно, начало конца. 

 

**

Они слонялись по городу весь день, грея руки о пластиковые стаканчики с кофе и покупая горячую еду прямо на улицах. Он подумал, что Крис тоже сошел с ума, когда высоченный бионик вдруг упал в снег на колени перед плачущей малышкой, достав из кармана блестящий брелок радиоуправления, на которые обычно вешают ключи от машин.   
\- Это должна была быть одна из самых быстрых машин, - объяснил он. – Он была прекрасна, зеленый спорткар джи-ти семьсот, знаешь такую?   
Он не был уверен, понимает ли Криса девочка, но Криса это, казалось, не волновало, даже когда малышка отрицательно покачала головой. Впрочем, она хотя бы перестала плакать, и он вздохнул свободно, сообразив, что ее родители не собираются извалять странного парня, к тому же бионика, в снегу за то, что он пристает к их ребенку.   
\- Эта красивая машинка изменила мою жизнь, - улыбнулся Крис. – Я всегда хранил этот брелок на память. Сегодня я понял, что я благодарен за все, что со мной случилось…   
Малышка смотрела на Криса большими карими глазами, и он усмехнулся, наконец поняв, что она совсем его не понимает. Крис сжал брелок в маленькой ладошке и, подумав, выразился проще:  
\- Он приносит удачу.   
Эту фразу девочка поняла и засияла улыбкой, в которой недоставало передних зубов. Крис поднялся, отряхивая снег с коленей, и устало улыбнулся уже ему. Он понял, что Крис просто прощался – и это заставило его нырнуть под бок высокого бионика и обнять его, сжав свои руки вокруг его тела.   
\- Пошли, - сказал он. – Я хочу увидеть, как зажгутся фонари. А потом домой.   
Крис кивнул, выпутываясь из его объятий, и он с нежной улыбкой сжал два инфочипа в кармане своей куртки, глядя ему в спину. 

 

Сумерки опускались медленно, как тяжелые басы популярных треков, задевая внутри какие-то ниточки, которые тянулись к горлу, щекоча его каждым прикосновением опускающихся с неба неспешных снежных хлопьев.   
Он замерз совершенно, швыркал носом и, когда становилось невозможно холодно, останавливал Криса, утыкаясь носом в его пальто, чтобы согреть замерзшее лицо.   
\- Об меня не очень-то погреешься, - шутил Крис, сжав его замерзшую ладонь между своих идеально вымороженных металлических, пытаясь согреть его дыханием.   
\- Да я не жалуюсь, - отвечал он, стуча зубами от холода.   
Глаза Криса снова светились той подкупающей нежностью, только теперь она не имела золотистого орехового оттенка, и он даже не думал, что это плохо. Медленный танец опускающихся за их спинами снежных хлопьев замедлился в то мгновение, когда, ярус за ярусом поднимаясь вверх, включилось освещение. Оранжевые блики заскользили по красивому лицу Криса, и он замер на секунду от восхищения, прежде чем дернуть его за рукав и, пританцовывая от холода, поделиться:   
\- Домой! Как же я хочу согреться. 

 

Когда он забрался с ногами на мягкий четырехугольный стул в кухне Криса и Крис включил кулер, дожидаясь, пока вскипит вода, было двадцать четыре минуты четвертого – и на плазме за спиной Криса, транслирующей новости, зеленый столбик с надписью «ЗА» возвышался над красным. Крис заварил чай и, хмыкнув, выключил звук, спрашивая:  
\- Чем теперь займемся?  
Он с деловым выражением лица взболтал чаинки в кружке и поделился своим планом:  
\- Сначала я согреюсь твоим чаем, а потом… Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.   
Неуверенный тон его голоса заставил бровь Криса насмешливо изогнуться, и он смущенно и торопливо заговорил снова:   
\- Пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что это выглядит, как извращение, но я просто хочу… - он вытащил из кармана инфочипы и опустил их на стол. – Я знаю, что у нас с тобой…  
Взгляд Криса стал еще чуть более насмешливым и, возможно, теплым.   
\- Да, говоря «у нас с тобой», я имел в виду не просто тебя и меня, как было всегда, когда мы вместе бродили по улицам…  
\- Да понял я, - рассмеялся Крис, очевидно, не выдержавший этого сбивчивого бормотания. Крис сделал глоток и глянул на него поверх чашки: - Говоря «у нас с тобой», ты имел в виду нас как пару, хоть об этом и странно думать…  
\- Спасибо за понимание, - съязвил он по большому счету потому, что Крису не доставляло такого неудобства говорить об этом, как ему самому. – Я хотел сказать, что у нас, как у пары…  
Крис снова заржал, подавившись чаем, и он пнул его под столом, продолжив:   
\- Было мало времени, чтобы почувствовать то, что я хочу тебе показать. И, кроме того, я вообще сомневаюсь, что ты или я после всего способны на такие ощущения…  
Крис уставился в столешницу, продолжая улыбаться уголком губ.   
\- Но мне хочется в последний раз попробовать это, - продолжал объяснять он, - с человеком, который значит для меня больше, чем все остальные. Пусть это и чужие чувства, но у нас слишком мало времени, чтобы научиться понимать свои, а напоследок мне все же хотелось бы попробовать узнать, что значит быть настоящим.   
Крис закрыл лицо своими искусственными ладонями, и он не сразу понял, что Крис просто смеется.  
\- Слушай, а просто порнуху посмотреть было бы не проще? – спросил Крис, когда его плечи перестали трястись от смеха.   
Он покраснел, когда понял, что слишком доходчиво намекнул на содержание инфочипов, и приложился губами к чашке с чаем, которую под пристальным взглядом Криса ему пришлось выпить до дна.   
\- Ну, пошли, - сказал Крис, когда он отставил опустевшую посудину. – Даже любопытно, что ты там нашел. 

 

Крис отключил панель на кухне и проводил его в гостиную, включив такую же, но большего размера, висевшую там. Зеленый столбик вырос еще немного, и они обменялись понимающими взглядами, когда Крис вновь отключил звук, включив вместо этого трансляцию неизвестной ему радиостанции. Тяжелый раскатистый бит наполнил полумрак комнаты, и он хихикнул, подумав, что если бы они с Крисом были нормальными, теперь было бы самое время раздеваться.   
Крис бросил ему два хэдсэта, и он вставил в них чипы, защелкнув кардридэр. Судя по ухмылке Криса, который вытянулся на диване, оставив ему место у спинки, бионик тоже думал, что они сейчас занимаются не тем, чем должны нормальные люди.   
\- Забирайся, - кивнул Крис на пустое место рядом с собой, и он, держа оба хэдсэта в руках, попытался переставить колено через длинное тело, но, смущенный насмешливым взглядом Криса, запнулся и неуклюже грохнулся сбоку от него, благодаря темноту, которую проекция бегущей воды на панели стены перед диваном почти не рассеивала, за то, что стыдливого румянца на его щеках не видно.   
Криса его поза, похоже, вполне удовлетворяла, и он потянулся за сигаретами, позволяя ему самому разбираться с хэдсеэтами. Он вздохнул, думая, что Крис специально пытается его смутить, и потянулся к бионику, чтобы закрепить хэдсэт на его голове. Крис смотрел на него снизу вверх с таким любопытством, словно в первый раз видел – или хотя бы хотел смотреть. И он, усмехнувшись, решил, что проще будет играть по тем же правилам, что и Крис, отобрав у него сигарету, чтобы, взмахнув ее дымом в воздухе, спросить:  
\- Ты давно делал это с кем-то по-настоящему?  
Крис сузил глаза и забрал сигарету обратно, тихо ответив:   
\- Давно.   
Но в нем самом, похоже, проснулось коварное любопытство, и он, забыв придержать язык, спросил снова:   
\- А сам? Ты же не можешь делать это сам такими руками? – пробежавшись взглядом по глухо блестящему металлу имплантантов.   
\- Какой догадливый, - хмыкнул Крис, сбрасывая пепел прямо на пол.  
\- Да ладно, это забавно, - улыбнулся он. Его на самом деле смешило, что он вдруг нашел в идеальном Крисе не то чтобы изъян, а просто узнал о нем какой-то невероятно пошловатый, стремный факт.  
\- Невероятно забавно, - без обиды ответил Крис, похлопав искусственной рукой по подушке рядом с собой. – Мы будем смотреть твое кино или нет?  
И он, так и не перестав смеяться, лег рядом с Крисом, положив голову на его руку вместо подушки, дожидаясь, когда он докурит, чтобы включить хэдсэт.   
Когда загорелся огонек воспроизведения на обеих системах, он подумал, что это смешно и глупо – но он на самом деле в их последних день хотел порадовать их сказкой, похожей на реальность. Вот только он не ожидал, что сказка так полоснет его по мозгам, заставив потерять ориентацию в пространстве и забыть обо всем, вслушиваясь в чувства человека, который, судя по ощущениям, готов был умереть в руках того, кто был с ним. Хэдсэт считывал информацию с чипа, и он захлебывался в ней – и больше, чем ясно и четко, как будто оно было объемным, проступавшее на записи физическое желание, его удивила вторая частота, в которой содержалось что-то не связанное с сексом, адресованное партнеру. Когда мальчишка на записи задыхался от удовольствия, она звучала так же ровно и четко, как в самом начале, пробираясь и сквозь желание, и сквозь удовлетворение.   
Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Криса, и бионик впервые отвел взгляд, щелкая зажигалкой возле сигареты. Крис не выглядел перевозбужденным, но и обычным его лицо тоже не было. Он был уверен, что на второй записи Крис слышит ту же, возможно зеркальную, частоту, своей тихой, но мощной силой вызывающую что-то похожее на зависть.   
Что же, теперь он знает, как звучит любовь. И Крис знает тоже.   
Осталось только смириться с тем, что они оба никогда не будут звучать так же. Возможно, стоило просто принять как факт то, что они люди-инвалиды, и их частоты другие по определению, что не делает их ни хуже, ни лучше. Глядя на курящего Криса, который смотрел на бегущую на проекции воду и казалось, думал о чем-то своем, он расслабился, позволив себе забыть о смысле и просто отдаться ощущениям, представляя теплые нежные руки, скользящие по напряженной пояснице и капли пота, скатывающиеся по груди, начав относиться к записи, как к дорогой порнушке.   
Когда запись кончилась, он глубоко вздохнул, снимая хэдсэт, который Крис вместе со своим выбросил на пол. Он повернул голову, встречаясь с все такими же теплыми глазами Криса, на дне которых, однако, темными разводами плыло что-то гораздо менее невинное, чем обычно.   
Он с усмешкой подумал, что его собственные глаза, наверное, точно такие же.   
Он разглядывал лицо Криса, в полумраке казавшееся до дрожи красивым, его нежные губы и высокие скулы, думая о том, как тяжело и неприятно застряло в животе возбуждение.   
\- Думаешь, мы должны хотя бы поцеловаться? – спросил он, наконец.   
\- А ты хочешь? – вопросом ответил Крис.  
Он кивнул и потянулся вперед, слабо ложась своими губами на чужие. Крис на вкус был жесткий, как сигаретный дым, но вместе с едким табачным запахом чувствовалось и что-то мягкое, осторожное и бережливое. То, что не умерло в нем даже тогда, когда он пытался превратиться в ничто.   
Он поцеловал смелее, положив ладонь на щеку Криса, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось, и суровый и безэмоциональный бионик на самом деле нежный и чувственный, как лепестки вишни. Он никогда раньше не касался его кожи и тем более не гладил, так что теперь, когда он проводил подушечками пальцев по его щеке, ему казалось, что он трогает силикон – настолько упругой и гладкой была его кожа. Крис был красивее всех, кого он видел раньше, и его сердце болезненно сжалось от мысли, что кто-то может заставить его исчезнуть… И даже хуже – кто-то может теперь отобрать Криса у него. Он оторвался от чужих губ, осторожно прихватив нижнюю напоследок, и стер тонкую, как волос, ниточку слюны, соединившую их.   
\- Знаешь, это смешно, - сказал Крис, глядя ему в глаза, - что человек, который называл себя бесчувственным, целуется так нежно.   
\- То же могу и о тебе сказать, - усмехнулся он, наклоняясь снова к губам Криса. – Просто представь, что ничего этого не было. Представь, что мы настоящие.   
В это раз Крис был настойчивее, погладив его язык своим, тряхнул головой, пытаясь запретить ему отстраняться, и, когда он не понял, поднял руку, чтобы придержать. Но темнота, вдруг загудевшая заработавшим приводом искусственной руки, напугала его, и он вздрогнул, не сумев скрыть это от Криса.   
\- Представь, что мы настоящие, - передразнил Крис обиженно, и он поцеловал снова еще нежнее, словно извиняясь.   
Он понял, что Крис перестал шевелиться, чтобы больше не пугать его, и это глупое решение почему-то залило его нежностью, такой же голубой и невесомой, как проекция бегущей воды на стене, заставив подумать, что, может быть, им и не надо притворяться, что они настоящие.   
Он осторожно положил руку на живот Криса, погладив синтетическую ткань футболки, и, расценив невмешательство как разрешение, забрался рукой под черный материал, дразня кожу легкими прикосновениями теплой ладони. Крис продолжал целоваться так, будто он ничего не делал, и он решил поиспытывать чужое терпение, стягивая футболку до груди, чтобы погладить сосок. Крис по-прежнему не возражал, но он как-то не подумал о том, что просто целоваться и целоваться и гладить красивое полуголое тело – не одно и то же.   
Его ладонь пробежалась по ребрам, по боку, погладила плечо и вернулась к сосочку, который царапался острием головки. Крис так и лежал с руками, поднятыми за голову, и сама его поза дразнила еще сильнее, заставляя гладить нежнее, а дышать быстрее. Дыхание самого Криса тоже изменилось, поцелуи стали горячее, разогревая тянущееся медовыми нитями в животе желание еще сильнее.   
\- Мы не будем делать этого, правда? – прошептал он в губы Криса, сползая обнаглевшей рукой к замку на его брюках. – Я просто сделаю тебе приятно, хорошо? Как будто я люблю тебя.   
Забираясь ладонью под ткань одежды Криса, он думал, что произносить эти слова, даже предваряя их «как будто», очень странно. Как будто Крис – самый дорогой для него человек. Как будто ему хочется двигать рукой так, чтобы его идеальная красота зарябила и смылась от стонов. Как будто вместе с поцелуями в голую грудь Криса ему хочется оставить в нем кусочек себя.   
\- В следующий раз опусти как будто, - хрипло выговорил Крис, и он, улыбнувшись, коротко поцеловал его в живот, продолжая нежно касаться рукой под тканью.   
До одиннадцати еще есть время.


End file.
